


Should we be quiet?

by leonardodavenzi



Series: Be quiet [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, In the first chapter only davenzi smut, Jonas has some angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, names on genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: Jonas, Matteo and David wake up after a night where Jonas accidentally caught Matteo and David in the act and got carried away. Jonas feels like he's the worst friend in the world, lusting for his best friend and his boyfriend. But maybe things aren't that bad, after all?This is a sequel to "I can be quiet" but it can be read on its own.





	1. Should we be quiet?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the first chapter of my sequel to "I can be quiet." This is for all the anons in my Tumblr. :) You all inspired me with your eagerness so I finished up part one to post before writing the rest. It's a start, anyway. 
> 
> I mean it, it's just a start. Don't get your expectations up too much, please. ;)
> 
> Also, I should warn that this fic is explicit. In this first chapter, there's only smut between David and Matteo, but if you don't like the idea of Jonas joining them later on, the following chapters will not be for you. This is just fantasy, and still, I'm aware that it's not for everyone. The same goes for my graphic smut descriptions. Please stay safe and stay away if this is not for you. And please tell me if you have questions/ think I can tag it better. 
> 
> I wanna thank for all the lovely, smutty prompts I’ve gotten for this fic. I have gotten about fifteen threesome prompts. I haven't used any of these prompts in this first chapter, though. The boys need some build-up, after all. And getting used to the idea. So I'll leave them for later. 
> 
> Enjoy. And please let me know what you think. Leave me a comment, and/ or talk to me on Tumblr, [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/), if you want to.

**Jonas**

Jonas woke up with the sun in his face and a stale taste in his mouth. During the night he’d managed to steal the bean bag to sleep on, and he had a heavy blanket over him. The other boys were sleeping, Matteo and David in the big bed, and the others scattered all around. 

Right. Matteo’s place. Or, now it was more David and Matteo’s place. For a moment Jonas just lay there with closed eyes listening to the other boys breathing and snoring. Then he _ remembered _and he could basically feel how he flushed all over.

Last night he had caught Matteo and David in the act… And he had… Fuck. He had watched them, and gotten so turned on that he jacked off. Yesterday it had all seemed so simple. Just something that happened. Just pure lust and fun. But now… Clarity and dread came with the morning light. And guilt. He had watched his best friend and his boyfriend do the most intimate thing. Jonas had to fight not to groan out loud. He was disturbed, he had to be. Sure, the boys had said that they didn’t mind, but still… He must be the worst friend in the world. 

And now. Now he would have to avoid their eyes and act like nothing happened, then he would have to run off and forget all about it. Would he ever dare to talk to Matteo or David again? He had probably ruined everything. Fuck.

Jonas buried his face in the bean bag. He felt raw and vulnerable, like he had shed a skin during the night and become something new. Like his feelings were bare and naked. He let his eyes open slowly and looked over at Matteo and David on the bed. They lay tangled into each other and sprawled over the bed, halfway under the duvet and halfway over it. Matteo looked incredibly vulnerable and soft in his sleep. David had him cuddled up in his arms. Something similar to longing tugged in Jonas’ stomach. Earlier, he wouldn’t have hesitated to jump on the bed and wake them up. Playfight with them a little, maybe, or start a pillow fight. All in a completely friendly matter, of course. But now… He couldn’t do that now. 

Matteo and David were so beautiful together, and God, Jonas couldn’t take his eyes off them. It wasn’t new to him that he could find men attractive, and it wasn’t new to him that Matteo and David were attractive. They were hot, especially together. 

This tug inside his chest was pretty new, though. He wanted… something. He wanted what they had. They felt so right. And not just because they were right for each other, but because they felt like they could be right for him. Jonas clutched his blanket and pulled it tighter around his body. He had to admit to himself that he deep down wanted more to happen with Matteo and David. That chance was pretty slim, though. The shame coiled in his stomach like a warm and slithery snake. Fuck. He shut his eyes hard and fought back a groan. 

He needed to get up. Get some coffee. Or sneak out. Preferably both. He sat up slowly, struggling to focus. It was as if his mind didn’t quite work, he was tired, zoned out, and thirsty. He rubbed his face and sighed. Then he pulled off his blanket and carefully got up. His head hurt and his legs were weirdly wobbly. Ah. He did have some beers yesterday.

He paused by Matteo’s and David’s bed. David’s eyelashes were dark and long on his cheeks. Matteo’s hair was a mess over the pillow. They were both so beautiful, tangled together. Jonas stretched his hand out (to what? straighten Matteo’s hair out, stroke his hand through it?), but pulled it back again. He needed to get his shit together. He turned around, stumbled to the kitchen, and found a glass of water that he gulped down. Then he looked at the coffee machine. 

Yes. He needed caffeine today. If he risked not getting away before the others woke up, he would just have to face it. He found the coffee and got started. 

“Up already?”

Jonas spun around, staring. “Uh, what?”

Matteo stood by the door, only in his boxers, and looked at him. All blue eyes, pale chest, long limbs and ruffled hair. Fuck. 

Jonas blushed all over. He could feel it. “Coffee,” he muttered, and pointed to the coffee maker. 

Matteo smiled a crooked smile. “Oh, you’re in a one-word state, today, huh? That bad?” 

There was an insecurity behind his smile that made Jonas ache. It was a silent question went between them:_ ‘Are we good?’ _Jonas couldn’t forgive himself. He did this. He made Matteo feel insecure again, almost like before. Just because he had to be a horny fucker.

He gave Matteo a quick smile. “Yeah. You know I don’t work without coffee.” Without words, he answered,_ ‘you know me, we go way back, we’re good.’ _

“Yeah.” Matteo’s face lit up. Then he bit his lip, and looked like he was about to say something more. “Jonas, –”

They were interrupted by three guys pouring into the kitchen. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m so hungover,” Carlos groaned. “Do we have some juice or something?” 

“We need breakfast,” Abdi said. “Lots of food to fight the hangover. And coffee. Oh, good, you have started on the coffee, Jonas.” 

“And food,” Carlos muttered, opening the fridge. “I need food. The more greasy food, the better.”

David followed both of them, and slid next to Matteo by the door, smiling. His hair was even more ruffled than Matteo’s, and his eyes were sleepy and cute. “Morning,” he said, and smiled at Jonas as he put an arm around Matteo. “Slept well?”

And, oh God, suddenly Jonas saw images of Matteo and David fucking, while he was jacking off, and… nope. He couldn’t think about that right now, then he would get hard so quickly that he would pass out, or worse, say something horribly inappropriate. 

Jonas mumbled something inaudible. He felt like he was dying. This was so fucked up. He was so gone. Matteo and David appeared just like normal and Jonas was flushing all over and now he was struggling to breathe, too. Fuck. 

His stomach turned. 

“Uhm, I need –” he dropped the coffee box down on the kitchen counter and got out of the kitchen. He needed to get out of here. 

**David**

“Jonas?” 

David hurried out into the hallway after Jonas. This was a mess. Neither Matteo or David had planned for this to happen, but when it did, David couldn’t say that he regretted it. Not the hot moment with Jonas watching them, anyway. In fact, David was a little surprised with himself, about how easy and right it had all felt. He was normally very private, but for some reason, he hadn’t minded Jonas watching, at all. So no, he didn’t regret it.

They could perhaps have handled things better afterwards. “Jonas!” he said, again. “Are you okay?”

He didn’t get any answer. Maybe they went too far, after all? 

Jonas’ panic indicated that they did. 

When David saw Jonas standing in the kitchen earlier, flushing and staring at Matteo, David couldn’t help feeling a tug in his gut. Jonas had looked so flushed in one moment, and then so pale in the next, and then he rushed out of the kitchen in a hurry. He could be sick because of the drinking, of course, but David suspected it was about more than that. 

Fuck, he shouldn’t have teased him with that “slept well” question. 

Jonas was Matteo’s best friend. David didn’t want to fuck up that friendship. He just wanted… He wasn’t sure what he wanted, exactly. He loved Matteo in a way that he was sure he couldn’t love anyone else. But if Matteo was open to the idea of Jonas watching them again, he wouldn’t mind, at all. There was something in Jonas’ way of looking at them that was hard to ignore. He liked how it felt.

He needed to push those thoughts away, now, though. Jonas was panicking and he needed someone to talk to. 

David found Jonas, sitting on the floor, resting against the bathroom door. He looked up when David approached him. He was all big eyes and pale under his curls. Ugh, poor guy.

“Uh, hi. I thought I was sick. I wasn’t really, though. Just… uhm.”

David sat down next to him. “Is it because of what happened?” he asked, quickly. If there was one thing he had learned, then it was that things should be dealt with. If possible, as soon as possible. 

Jonas leaned his head against the wall. He looked so… guilty, and he couldn’t quite meet David’s eyes.

“Probably,” he muttered, and then he groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m not the type of person that gets off on my gay friends, you know? Except I did, but I mean. Fuck, that was so creepy of me.”

David took a deep breath. “Was it, though?” He looked at Jonas until he looked back up. “You didn’t hear us complaining, did you?” he said. 

“No, but –”

“In fact, you might have noticed that we kinda liked it.” David couldn’t help blushing. Because, okay, maybe this was a little creepy, in a way. But if so, it was creepy from all three of them. 

Jonas blinked at him. “You did,” he said, and it was as if he’d just realized it.

“It was kinda hot,” David whispered. Then his cheeks flamed up as in full fire, as he recalled just how hot it was to see Jonas jacking off, watching them. “It’s not like we have a thing for doing it in public or anything. We just didn’t mind that… _ you _ saw. It was okay with you.”

Jonas stared at him, with parted lips. “Oh.” He swallowed. “Cool.”

“And uh… do you still feel okay with it, I mean, you said you liked it, too?”

Jonas eyes went dark. “Yeah, I did, it was so… hot.” 

Oh fuck. David felt that. And he didn’t quite know how to handle that fact. “Good. That’s fine then. We all had a good time.”

Jonas looked at him for a long time. Then he nodded. “Right. That’s it. We had a good time, and we should leave it like that, right?” 

“Uhm, what?”

“It was just something that happened, is all. That’s no problem with me.”

David frowned, realizing that he had imagined and maybe hoped for something more than that. At least if Matteo felt the same way. “If that’s what you want?” he asked. 

“I just really don’t want to fuck things up with you guys,” Jonas shrugged. “You’re my friends.”

David nodded. Okay. He could see that. Maybe it was too optimistic of him to hope for something more. Right. “Okay.” He cleared his throat. “You won’t fuck up things.”

“Good.”

“And if you want to, we could talk about this, you, me and Matteo.”

For the first time this morning, Jonas offered a small smile. “Maybe not right now? With Abdi and Carlos here?”

David let out a mix of a sigh and a laugh. “Yeah. Maybe not right now. So. We should maybe get back to the kitchen and the others, then. Okay?”

“I guess.” Jonas sighed. “I could use some breakfast. And coffee.”

David offered his hand, and Jonas took it, as David pulled him up from the floor. “Yeah. Me too.”

They locked eyes for just a second, and oh. There was definitely something in Jonas’ eyes that could become tricky to ignore. But for their friendship’s sake, David would do that, of course. If that was what Jonas wanted.

David hurried back to the kitchen with Jonas at his heels, wanting to hold Matteo close again. And he needed to talk with Matteo about all of this, and in a way he never thought he would.

“Is the coffee ready?” he asked in a bright voice, as he sat down next to Matteo. The boys had already managed to fill the table with food and drink. 

Jonas found a place next to Carlos. He still looked a little dazed and out of it, but a lot better than before. 

“Soon.” Matteo looked quickly at Jonas and elbowed David. “Everything okay?” he mouthed. 

David met Jonas’ eyes over the table and smiled. Jonas smiled back. 

“Sure,” David whispered to Matteo. “We can talk later.” Then, a little louder: “Now, can someone pass me the bread?”

**Matteo**

Matteo could sense a restlessness in David throughout the breakfast. Jonas was still a little pale, but he was a lot calmer. David, however, kept giving Matteo these quick looks.

Matteo wondered what it was all about. Well, he knew some of it, of course. What happened last night was more than a little weird, after all. 

Jonas had watched them fuck. Matteo felt a little strange about it all. Jonas was his long-time friend, but he was so much more, too. Matteo had spent too much time being in love with Jonas before David, and he didn’t want to go back to that. He had liked to have Jonas’ eyes on David and him, though. He could admit that. 

Luckily, the other boys seemed far too busy being hungover and talking about girls to notice, but it seemed as if David had a lot of thoughts on the subject, as well. Matteo caught David staring at Jonas with a distant stare, more than once. And Jonas, well, he looked back at both of them.

In the end, Matteo almost rushed the others out, because he was so curious about what David was on about. 

“What?” Matteo asked, just as the boys had left, and cornered David in his room. “You’re all jittery, David. What’s wrong? It seemed like Jonas felt better about it all?”

“Yeah, he did.” David leaned up against the wall by the door. He looked thoughtful, and almost nervous. “It’s just. He said that it was just a one-time thing.”

Oh. Matteo froze. Oh. Did that mean – 

“Would you like it to be more than that?”

David blushed. “I don’t know? It’s… It’s just that what happened last night was kinda hot.”

Matteo’s heart was suddenly racing, and his knees felt weak, too. He suddenly needed to feel closer to David and pushed up against him. He wanted to soak up his stability and support as much as he wanted to get closer. “It was.”

“And Jonas is a great guy, and I guess I wouldn’t mind it if something like that happened again.” David grimaced. “Is that weird of me? How do you feel about it? If you hate it, we won’t talk about it again.” 

Matteo used a moment to take it all in. How did he feel about it? Fuck, that was like opening another can of worms. He hesitated. “You know about me and Jonas, right?” 

David nodded. “Yeah.”

Matteo wrapped his arms around David’s waist, finding this conversation tough and needing that closeness to get through it. “Jonas and I go way back. I had a crush on him for ages. I’ve spent a lot of time getting rid of that. Well, until I met you and forgot all about it.” He laughed a little.

David smiled, and got his own arms around Matteo. “Of course.”

“So. Don’t you worry about that? That I was… crushing so hard on him? That I might fall in love again?”

“No, I don’t worry about that,” David said. “I mean, I would hate it if you fell out of love with me! It would fucking kill me. And I’m human. You know I have moments when I want you to myself. But Jonas is a good guy and your best friend and I suppose that I don’t mind the idea of you wanting Jonas, and being attracted to him, as long as you keep loving me.” 

“Wow.” Matteo thought for a moment. “Actually. It’s hard to know, but I think I don’t mind that idea, either, of you and Jonas, just as long as you stick with me.”

“That’s cool,” David said. Then he sighed. “Well, it’s not like it’s an option, though. It’s totally hypothetical. Jonas isn’t interested in anything like that.”

Matteo nodded. “Yeah, it doesn’t seem like it. And I have no idea how things are with Hanna, anyway. They’re not together right now, but… you know how they are.”

“Yeah. And I know how protective you are about Jonas and Hanna, too.”

Shit, that was true, and Matteo couldn’t deny it. He was protective about Jonas and Hanna sometimes. David knew him too well. 

“Yeah, well, you know why,” he muttered.

David pulled him in closer and pressed a kiss into the nape of his neck. “Just because you think you fucked them over once, you’re not responsible for them being happy together, you know.”

“Yeah, I know that - now.” Matteo laughed, awkwardly. “But at the same time, the thought of doing things with Jonas kinda wakes up some of my old things.” He shook his head. “Fuck. Why am I even talking about this?”

They stared at each other, smiled a little. “This is so unreal.” David sighed. “I can’t believe that we’re talking about it, either.”

“I know.” Matteo chuckled. “Even if we’re just playing with the idea, it’s really weird.”

“Yeah.” David took his hand. “I hope you know that this isn’t something that I miss, or need. I can imagine being attracted to Jonas, and doing something about that, but… I’m happy with you. I love you.”

“Oh God, yes. Same with me,” Matteo said, squeezing him in emphasis. “You are everything to me.”

The smile that lit David’s face when Matteo said that made him warm with a buzzing energy and he had to pull him into a kiss. He could feel the love David had for him, and he could feel his own being sent straight back.

He could want Jonas, and imagine kissing him and maybe doing other things. He could let heat flash through him at the idea, but behind it all was his unshakable love for David. Nothing changed that, not even this new and exciting idea. 

It had been fun being watched. Matteo was sure it would be fun to do more. But none of that could ever compare to the feelings he had for David.

“I want to be clear on something, though,” David said as they pulled back, and Matteo could see the soft light of their love still playing around David’s mouth and eyes. “If, against all odds, Jonas suddenly wanted more, we’re both up for it?”

Matteo blushed, filled with heat again just from thinking about it. “Yeah.” He bit his lip. “But it’s just Jonas we’re talking about, right? Because I can’t imagine anyone else.”

“Yeah. Only him.” David hesitated for a moment. “And where do we draw the line? With him watching? Or him doing other stuff? I mean, hypothetically.”

Oooooh. Matteo flushed. “I don’t. I don’t know,” he croaked. “I guess I would be open for what you are open for. I mean. I probably wouldn’t mind seeing you two kiss. And maybe more. But only if you want to. And, uhm, maybe I wouldn’t mind kissing him. And stuff.”

David’s eyes glinted. “And stuff, huh? You’ve been pining for this guy for a long time, Matteo, I know you wouldn’t mind doing stuff with him.”

And oh, that was a truth. Matteo had been fantasising about a lot of things with Jonas back in the day, after all. He chuckled, feeling embarrassed, but also a little in awe over the fact that David was so open-minded. “Well, it’s not the same now.”

“No, I know.”

“So, what are your limits, then?”

“I don’t know yet,” David admitted. He sighed. “If you both liked it, I would probably be open to several things. It’s hard to know what I would feel good with showing. You know how I’m good with my body some days, and other days not so much.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

David leaned closer, and pursed his lips, thinking. “Still, who knows. Jonas has already seen me naked. Last time, I was too horny to worry about it.” 

“True. I suppose we both were.” 

Oh god. Jonas had seen Matteo fucking into David. And he’d been turned on by it. Fuck. It still felt so unreal. 

“Yeah.” David took a deep breath. “And I wouldn’t mind watching you two kiss. Or do things. I think I could really like that. Maybe fucking.” 

Wow. “Okay, wow.” 

“Yeah, wow. But how do you feel about that? About maybe fucking? Hypothetically, if he was interested?”

Matteo grinned. “I don’t think it’s a surprise that I’m interested in that. In fucking, I mean, if he wants to. Hypothetically.”

“Fuck, this is kind of weird, isn’t it?”

David’s voice was high and breathless and Matteo could feel his own reckless energy. It was the same energy that had taken him over last night and allowed him to revel in the command for Jonas to watch them. He grinned again.

“Not really. Jonas is hot and last night was hot. Now I’m horny, though.” 

“Oh god, me too.” David kept his gaze and smiled a little. “I just can’t forget how he looked at us.”

“I know…” 

Matteo pulled David closer, and leaned his forehead on David’s. He kept flashing back to the things they did last night. He thought about the hot, intense look on Jonas’s face as he watched them fucking. In his head, he watched Jonas as he tugged on his duck harder and faster, with his eyes on Matteo. He remembered the tension in Jonas’s body as he got close to his orgasm, and the way his mouth dropped open when he came. 

It made Matteo’s dick plump up in his pants now. He looked up, straight into David’s eyes. There was that same hot intensity that Jonas had last night and Matteo growled and pulled David into him. He couldn’t be fucked with conversation anymore. All he wanted was David’s hands on him and a quick orgasm to quench some of the fire raging in him.

This time the kiss was heavy, and dark with desire and a newly built desperation. Their tongues met, and David’s swirled around Matteo’s making his knees weak and his dick felt far too confined. He moaned, low and desperate in his throat and heard David’s moan in return. They were both worked up then, which made Matteo savagely pleased. He wanted this to be fast. He needed to just come already.

Without breaking the kisses, Matteo slipped his fingers into David’s sweats. He wasn’t wearing underwear so Matteo’s hit slick, wet heat almost immediately. David’s cock had swelled, too, standing up and out of his wet pussy, and when Matteo’s fingers brushed over it David bit down on his lip. He’d learned early on that Matteo liked that. One soft nip of his teeth on Matteo’s lips and he’d be putty in David’s hands.

It had the desired effect. Matteo’s fingers pressed down, hard, and he stroked David’s cock over and over, his need pushing him to make David come as fast as he wanted to himself. The sounds that spilled out of David’s mouth were too much and Matteo pushed against David’s thigh, trying to get some pressure on his own dick.

David laughed against his mouth, breathless in the still air. “You want something, babe?” he asked, pushing back against Matteo and making his body flush with heat.

“Fuck, yeah,” Matteo managed to get out. He had the feeling it wouldn’t have mattered anyway. David’s fingers were already scrabbling at his waistband, pushing his clothes out of the way and shoving them down his legs just far enough that he could get his hands on Matteo’s rigid cock.

Oh, God. Matteo hissed at the sensation, hot desire ratcheting through his body as David stroked him once, twice, three times. Then David withdrew his hand, making Matteo groan in frustration, but he just held Matteo’s eyes as he licked his hand and dropped it back down to his cock. 

It felt so good. “Fuck. David, it’s so good,” he rambled, enjoying every movement. Fuck, the thought of Jonas with the two of them really made him so much more turned on. 

“Yeah.” David moved closer, mouthed a kiss to Matteo’s cheek while he continued jacking Matteo off. 

The pleasure burned through Matteo. It was too much all at once, and he felt his body starting to tense up in the way it always did before he came. Hot, dark desire flooded through him as his own fingers sped up on David’s dick and dipped into his pussy. 

David’s moans were picking up, and he was pushing back against Matteo’s fingers, pressing his thighs together in the way Matteo knew meant he was getting close too. It made rubbing him difficult, but Matteo knew just how to do this to get David to the edge and tip him over.

In his memory, he flashed back again to last night, to the way it had felt to do this in front of Jonas. His body flushed again with remembered heat. Then his mind took him somewhere new. It threw him into a possible future, since David said Jonas had liked it too, even if it seemed impossible.

He imagined David pressing into Jonas with his strap-on while Jonas sucked on Matteo’s cock. He imagined that mouth, slick with spit as it wrapped around Matteo. He thought about it slackening around him while Jonas closed his eyes in ecstasy as David fucked into him. 

“Oh, fuck, I can’t stop thinking about what we could do”, Matteo admitted, between heavy breaths, his fingers speeding up on David as he spoke. 

David groaned and stared at Matteo with dark eyes, his strokes on Matteo’s cock still sure and hard. “I know… I wanna see you two do things, and uh… I wanna…”

Apparently David was lost for words as he lost himself in Matteo's movements, but Matteo was far from short of things to imagine. He moaned as he imagined David’s eyes fixed on Matteo’s while he fucked Jonas. The memory of Jonas’s face last night, and the way it had felt to fuck David while he watched, slammed back into Matteo’s brain.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. The thought of it was so fucking amazing, and he wanted it again so much, that he almost shouted as he came with that image burning in his head. His body shook with an orgasm that hit harder and faster than they often did, and he panted and caught his breath as he let the vision fade and returned to focus on what he was doing.

Matteo’s fingers had gone slack themselves, pressed against David, but not moving anymore and he could hear David’s rough grunts of need as he pushed, trying to chase his own release. 

Matteo rubbed, hard the way he knew David liked when he was this close, and it only took a few more moments before David was shaking and shuddering in Matteo’s arms. He was pressed back up against the wall, and there was something hot about the way they’d only move clothes enough to just get each other off.

“Fuck,” Matteo panted into David’s neck just as David’s hands came up to cup his face and draw him into a long, lingering kiss.

“Yeah,” David agreed when he drew back. “We should talk about fucking Jonas more often.”

He laughed and Matteo joined him, pulling his sweats back up and snugging them over his hips.

“You think we should talk to him?” Matteo was still breathing heavily, trying to think. "Or should we be quiet about it?"

“Mmmm,” David said, pulling Matteo back in for one more kiss. “I think we should definitely find out what he might be interested in. We could find out if he wants more after he’s thought more.”

Matteo could get behind that thought, particularly if it led them to having more quickfire, hot sex like this. Whether Jonas wanted to join them or not, the memory of last night was hot enough. For now.


	2. We can’t be quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally. I’m sorry it took some time 😏 but here’s chapter 2! Thanks for all the prompts that inspired this chapter and the next. I’ll add them later.

**David**

“Maybe it’s for the best not to fuck one of your best friends, David,” Matteo said as they were finishing dinner one rainy Tuesday afternoon. “What if we destroy everything and make it all awkward?”

Matteo was smiling as he said it, and David knew he said it as some sort of comfort. During the days after the party, David had felt a strange mix of excitement and restlessness, and Matteo could be blind sometimes, but he sure picked it up. David had difficulties explaining it, even to himself. The idea of doing something with Matteo and Jonas together just wouldn’t leave his mind. And it didn’t help that Matteo seemed to be just as interested– in spite of his attempts at comforting.

“We might,” David admitted. “Still, we might not. If we’re careful, and talk about everything.” 

Matteo looked at him quickly. His face broke into a cheeky smile. “Have you been googling again?” he asked, tickled David’s sides and kissed him with a smack.

David grabbed hold of his hands and kissed him. “You’re such a fucker sometimes, and yes, I have been.” He blushed as he tried not to think about how long he had been googling the subject the other night. 

It was strange. The idea of being with two people at the same time had never interested him much before. Also, the fact that he some days felt good with himself and his body, and other days not so much, had made it much too important to him to feel safe to try things like that. The idea of two people with him in bed didn’t exactly speak of safety. But something had sort of switched in his head that night when Jonas caught Matteo and him in the act. Jonas had looked at him and Matteo with so much lust and awe in his eyes. 

David had loved it. He wanted to show Jonas how good it felt. How amazing Matteo was. How good they made each other feel. He wanted to make Jonas fall apart.

The experience left him curious. It left him wanting more. There was also another reason that he wanted to try this. And he didn’t quite know how to put it into words. He wanted to show Matteo just how much he had learned to trust him, to trust him with his heart. And sharing something like this seemed like it could show just that.

Still, nothing had happened since that night. David and Matteo had agreed to ask Jonas about wanting to do more, but that had turned out to be a little trickier than they thought. It wasn’t the typical subject to bring up to your friends, after all. 

Now it was already a couple of weeks since it happened. 

“You should text Jonas,” Matteo said, as he got dressed to go out. 

“What?”

“Well, just to talk. About that movie you raved about the other day. Or just have some coffee.” Matteo shrugged and leaned to the wall for a moment, watching him. “You know I’m busy today, so why not get out for a bit for once?”

His eyes were warm and there was no sting in his words. Matteo knew very well the need to stay at home at times. David knew that he knew. Both Matteo and David loved hanging with their friends, but some days they needed to just lock the doors and curl up inside. Play games. Chill. Charge their batteries, in a way. 

“Are you just suggesting this so you won’t have to reach out and talk to Jonas first?” David asked.

“Probably,” Matteo smiled, leaning his head back and looking at David through narrow, smiling eyes. “Still, it’s a good suggestion.”

David just smiled and hummed an answer as he sent Matteo out with a soft kiss. Then he hesitated just for a moment before he picked up his phone. 

_ Matteo is hanging with Hans,  _ David texted.  _ I would love to kill an hour or two. Coffee?  _

It wasn’t very typical of him to reach out like this, so he was well aware that he had his underlying reasons. He wanted to test the waters, so to speak. He hoped he could at least manage to hint a little to Jonas about what Matteo and he were interested in. If he didn’t manage to do that, he hoped he would at least get the chance to know Jonas a little better.

_ Sure _ , Jonas answered.  _ Always up for coffee. :) _

A tingling shiver went through David and he got up to get his jacket and shoes.

David entered the café not that long after that, feeling weirdly nervous. He tried to push away all strange thoughts and worries, and told himself it was just Jonas. Matteo’s buddy. Their friend. No problem at all. When he saw the curly head in one corner of the café, he couldn’t help noticing that something squeezed inside his chest, though. 

They greeted each other with hugs and smiles. Jonas looked him in the eyes, but there was something careful about him. “I just found a table,” he said, talking a little too fast. “I didn’t buy anything for you, I’m afraid. I know you like tea, but I didn’t want it to get cold, so....”

“That’s fine,” David smiled, relaxing a little as he realised that Jonas actually was visibly nervous. David left his jacket on his chair. “I’ll go get my tea at once.” He walked over to the desk with a new spring in his step, and got his tea.

When he came back to the table, Jonas smiled at him. 

And, okay, David could definitely see the reason why Matteo used to have a crush on Jonas. The guy had a certain cute vibe with his curls and cheeky smile. And his eyes were always so warm and kind.

David sat down, trying to seem casual while his nerves were singing on the inside. “Everything good?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jonas looked at him over his coffee cup. ”You?” 

David smiled. “It’s good. I’ve been painting a lot lately, and working on this movie idea. Matteo told me to get out for a bit.” 

Jonas nodded slowly, smiling back. “This feels almost a little weird without Matteo, doesn’t it?” he asked, as he drank another sip from his coffee.

David laughed, feeling his cheeks heat up. “True. Matteo and I hang together a lot, don’t we?” 

Jonas nodded. “All the time, buddy. I think this is the first time you and I are doing something like this without him.” 

“Wow.” David shook his head, and took a sip from his tea. Oh, that was good. He hummed. 

He felt Jonas’ eyes on him and blushed. “Good tea. So how are things? Anything new?”

“Everything’s the same, really,” Jonas said, quickly, drinking from his coffee. “Nothing much new since… uh.. last time we met.” He swallowed visibly, blushing.

Oh wow. Already. That was fast. 

Well, why not dive into it, then. “Are you…” David cleared his throat. “Still good with what happened?”

Jonas smiled, wincing a little. “Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up. I was actually very determined  _ not _ to bring it up. I’m good. Totally fine.” 

A small devil must have punched David, because he raised an eyebrow. “Really? You seem a little embarrassed, though?”

Jonas barked a surprised laugh. “Yeah. I guess that... jerking off to your best friends who are fucking can do that to you.”

And oh. Suddenly it was David’s turn to blush. He had to laugh. “Yeah, I guess.” He took another sip from his tea, and found a calm in the hot sweetness. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to tease. Would you rather talk about something else?”

Jonas hid his face in his hands, groaning. “God, yes please. Like music. Art. Politics. I could even talk about the weather, actually. Anything.” 

David smiled. “Well, I like all those subjects, so that sounds good.”

“Good.” Jonas took his hands off his face and met David’s eyes. Suddenly he looked very serious. “I just want you to know that I’m so happy for you and Matteo.” There was a soft fondness in his eyes. “I’ve never seen Matteo so happy as he is with you. I would never do anything to disturb that. So it’s probably best to forget all about what happened. That’s all.”

“Right.” David nodded. Okay. That was it. He knew he probably should leave it be. Still, he hesitated. “Could I ask you something, totally hypothetically?”

Jonas frowned, looking confused. “Sure?”

David took a deep breath. “Hypothetically. If there was a way to make sure that Matteo and I stayed happy together. And if Matteo and I was interested in… let’s say, doing something similar with you again. How would you feel about that?”

Fuck, he couldn’t believe it. He actually asked. His heart was racing in his chest as he waited for Jonas to answer.

If David had dropped a bomb, Jonas would probably not look more shocked than he did right now. He stared at David with wide eyes. “Uhm,” he said, gaping a little. “Hypothetically?”

“Yes.”

Jonas stared down at his cup, and back up at David. “Like I would be watching you?”

David hesitated. “For instance, yes,” he said, feeling the heat in his face. “Or maybe being more hands on, too. If you wanted.” 

It looked like another bomb had dropped. Jonas blinked. Then he blinked again. His cheeks were red and his eyes dark. “Uh. Fuck. I think that would be hot,” he said. His voice was so hoarse that David barely heard it. 

David tried to hide his sudden excitement. Wow. Jonas wasn’t appalled by the idea. At least not hypothetically. His heart beat so hard it almost hurt. He nodded, slowly. “That’s, uhm... “ he swallowed. “Good to know. Hypothetically.”

“Yeah.”

They stared at each other. Jonas still looked red in his cheeks and he looked a little overwhelmed. And David… David had no idea what to say next. So, a u-turn seemed to be the only choice.

“So. Politics, huh?” he asked. 

And the strangest, most beautiful thing happened, as Jonas broke into a smile, and then he laughed the heartiest laughter David had heard in a long time. 

“Sorry,” Jonas gasped between his laughs. “This is just… so surreal… fuck.”

He was right, it was ridiculous. David couldn’t help joining in his laughter. “I know…”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Jonas dried his tears from laughing and released a sigh. “Oh my. Yeah. Politics. Bring it on.”

David was happy to oblige. 

They talked for quite a while, and one cup of coffee and tea turned into three cups. David was relieved that their bomb of a threesome talk and their laugh afterwards had made the awkwardness disappear. They talked about everything, including politics, music, art and even TV shows. They didn’t talk much about the weather, though. 

David did figure out that he had quite a bit in common with Jonas. A lot more than he thought. They liked some of the same music and were very much on the same side when they talked politics. One very obvious thing they had in common was their love for Matteo. Not in the same way, of course. Jonas had the history of a long friendship. David had the romance and the everyday life. They both cared a lot about Matteo, though. David loved that he got to hear that, from Jonas, like when he told stories about Matteo. 

He figured out something else, too. He had known it for a while, but now he could definitely see something attractive about Jonas. He wasn’t just decent looking, he was smart and kind as well. David could feel a connection between them, and that meant maybe even more. 

He became more and more certain that if Jonas was willing to try to do something with David and Matteo, that could turn out to be something really amazing.

He just hoped Matteo still liked that idea just as much.

**Matteo**

”Matteo, are you here?” Hans was patting Matteo’s shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

”Yeah, sure.” Matteo felt the heat in his face. He had a good time hanging out with Hans, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that David and Jonas were meeting up. He wondered how it went. He couldn’t help being nervous, and stressed out. What if Jonas felt really bad about everything that happened back at the party? Would David talk to Jonas about it? Would he ask about what they had talked about?

Hans shook his head next to him. ”You’ve been distracted all day, Matteo. Is something wrong?”

”No, not at all, I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

Hans didn't look like he believed him, but he let it slide.

Matteo felt guilty. He should focus on the here and now, not David and Jonas. He just couldn’t push the thoughts away.

Matteo had to admit that he had noticed Jonas’ eyes on them both, since that night he watched them fuck. Maybe before, too. Matteo had noticed how Jonas looked at them, from the side of his eye, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, wetting his lips. Yeah, Matteo wasn’t the most perceptive guy, perhaps, but he saw, and he had a _feeling_. David had a feeling, too.

Maybe Jonas wanted them, just like they wanted him. 

It probably should make Matteo jealous how he sometimes noticed Jonas watch David. It didn’t, at least not as much as he thought it would. It was strange how it made sense, in a way. Jonas had known Matteo for a long time. Jonas knew him, and looked past everything weird and flawed and accepted him. Just like David did, too. And, for that matter, just like Matteo did, both with David and with Jonas. And Jonas’ gazes had only made him think of fantasies like all the three of them, together.

But maybe Jonas didn’t really like that idea, at all?

The worst part was that Matteo couldn’t talk to Hans about any of this. Not really. If he asked what Hans thought of threesomes, he was guaranteed to get an embarrassing speech, and Hans would figure out what he was thinking about within seconds.

In the end, Matteo had to excuse himself from Hans. ”Sorry, I gotta go, but I’ll see you later, okay?”

”Okay.” Hans paused. ”You would tell me if something was wrong, right?”

Matteo couldn't hold in his nervous energy. He smiled. ”Yeah, I would, promise. Don’t worry.”

”Okay, ” Hans said then.

Matteo hugged him, and then he was off. He decided to try to meet up with Jonas and David at the cafè.

He was lucky. As he entered the place, David and Jonas were still sitting there, talking and laughing. 

“Hey, guys,” Matteo breathed as he approached them. He hugged and kissed David before he gave Jonas a hug, as well. “I thought you guys were still here!”

“Yeah, we’ve been talking a lot,” Jonas said, smiling. He looked good. Relaxed. David couldn’t have managed to scare him away for real, then. 

David smiled, too, and looked at Jonas with appreciation in his eyes. A similar look was mirrored in Jonas’ eyes.

Matteo had to admit that it was a lot. Watching David, his brilliant boyfriend, his dark-eyed soulmate, getting attracted to and falling for Jonas, was somewhat tortuous and beautiful at the same time. Watching Jonas being attracted to David was just as confusing. Watching the two of them together, sitting here laughing over coffee and tea, was almost too much to bear, and yet Matteo couldn’t get enough. Because, Matteo realised, he loved them both. He probably loved them in different ways, of course, but he sure loved them.

Matteo sat down next to David, feeling lightheaded and a little restless. His crush on Jonas used to be everything, once. He used to dream about Jonas and get all sorts of fantasies about him. All of that had evaporated quickly when David came into the picture. And it wasn’t like it was all coming back now, not at all. It just made him nervous. He didn’t want to fuck up things with Jonas. 

“We’ve been talking about a lot of things,” David said. He pulled Matteo close, locked eyes with him and raised his eyebrows. He had an almost invisible blush in his cheeks, and a very special glint in his eyes. “Including what happened the last time we met.” 

Oh. 

Matteo suddenly felt very hot and very jittery. He looked quickly at Jonas. “Yeah?” 

Jonas met Matteo’s eyes like in a daze, and wow, the sudden tension was kind of electric. Matteo wondered if David noticed it, too. Jonas’ eyes were dark, pupils shot wide. Matteo held his gaze. Then he turned his head to meet David’s eyes that had an inexplicable glint in them, that sent a shiver down Matteo’s spine. 

“We were talking about hypothetical situations,” David said, and tangled his fingers into the hair in the back of Matteo’s neck. 

Oh. Wow. They really talked about it. 

”That’s… cool.” Matteo had a thousand questions, but he had no idea where to start. He leaned into David’s touch, enjoying the feeling, finding safety in it. He noticed that Jonas was watching them, and remembered how Jonas had watched them that night, and that same heated feeling rushed through him again. He wondered how Jonas would react if he and David showed him a heated kiss. Matteo raised his eyebrows to David, in a voiceless question. David’s eyes were dark and deep. He leaned in. 

Matteo looked over at Jonas and watched him as David pulled Matteo close, and their mouths met in a slow, heated kiss. David’s mouth was soft against his, and he sighed as Matteo deepened the kiss. Jonas kept staring at them. Matteo kept watching Jonas as he kissed David lazily. 

Jonas clung to his coffee cup but seemed to have forgotten to drink his coffee. He looked feverish. Mesmerized. 

Fuck. This was so hot. 

Then Jonas lifted his eyes. And looked right into Matteo’s eyes. It seemed like it was a shock, like he was caught in something he shouldn’t do. If Jonas had blushed before, now he looked mortified. Matteo kept his gaze as he kept kissing David. Then he pulled back. Whispered to David: “Jonas is watching.”

“I guessed as much,” David whispered back, smiling slowly. Then he pushed Matteo around and kissed him from an angle where he faced Jonas. His eyes were open and locked on Jonas. And holy shit. The heat in David’s eyes was a lot. 

Wow. They were really doing this. Testing each other’s limits. Jonas’ limits. Matteo kept kissing David, hoping that they didn’t go too far and that they didn’t scare Jonas away. 

In the end, they pulled back from each other, both of them a little breathless. 

“Phew,” Matteo breathed. When he looked over the table, Jonas was staring at his cup, with blush high on his cheeks. 

“Guys, I... “ He sighed. “Are you serious about this?”

Matteo swallowed. “Did we go too far?” he asked, suddenly feeling nervous and bittert again. “We just… it felt like a way to show you that we’re fine with… you know. More.” 

“Yeah,” David agreed, quickly. “We get it if it’s too much.”

Jonas stared at David, and at Matteo, and back at David again. “It’s not that it’s… too much. I just don’t get. Do you really mean it not hypothetically, but for real - for real?”

“Yeah,” Matteo said quickly, “but we don’t want to do something that you’re not comfortable with.” He was suddenly feeling a hint of panic. He hated the feeling of doing something to Jonas that he didn’t want. It reminded him too much about how he dreamt for something he couldn’t get. For a long time.

David must have sensed something, because he suddenly got up from his chair. “Guys. I have a feeling that you and Matteo need to talk a little, Jonas. I’ll go get us some –”

“Please, no more coffee,” Jonas sighed, with a small chuckle. “I’m shaky enough as it is.”

“Fine. Some cookies then. Or something. You two should talk a little.” David gave Matteo a meaningful look. “About old times. And everything.”

And then he was off to the counter. Matteo couldn’t help noticing that Jonas followed him with his eyes, just like Matteo did.

Right. Old times. And everything. Matteo bit his lip, and fiddled with the napkin he found on the table. 

Jonas stared at him. “Is he referring to–”

“Yeah.” Matteo winced, laughing a little. He stared at the napkin in his hands. “My pathetic one sided and everlasting crush.” Oh god. He actually said it.

The silence was agonizing. Then:

“Who says is was one sided?” Jonas’ voice was low, and unbelievably soft, and when Matteo looked up, his gaze was warm. 

Matteo stared at him. “What?”

Jonas shrugged. “Look. I probably didn’t realise it at the time, but I was attracted to you, too, Matteo. I was just too hung up on Hanna to get it.”

“What.”

Jonas was blushing now. “Well. I liked that you liked me, that’s for sure.”

Matteo stared at him, gaping. “You knew.”

“Guessed, anyway. Maybe not all the time. But I had an idea.”

Matteo scoffed. “Fuck.” 

He had thought he was so sneaky about everything. And Jonas… Jonas had been attracted, too? What the fuck?

“Yeah.” Jonas smiled. “So, a part of me regrets that I never did something about it. We’ll never know if it would have come to anything.”

“Wow.” Matteo couldn’t believe it. The weird part was that it didn’t make him feel sad at all. A little nostalgic, maybe. But he was happy with David. What he had with David was so much more than a crush on a friend. If anything, Jonas’ words gave him closure. 

Jonas cleared his throat. “I need you to know that I’m happy for you and David. I really don’t want to fuck up anything. That was why I first said that it was best to let it be.”

“Right.” Matteo swallowed. “That’s good to know, Jonas. Uh. Thanks for telling me.” He smiled a little. It was weird, but now that David was his boyfriend, it didn’t at all feel scary to talk about this. “I really crushed hard on you,” he admitted. “And you know, I will never regret that. You’re a great guy, Jonas.”

Jonas blushed. “Are you saying that I deserved someone crushing on me?” he chuckled. 

“Definitely,” Matteo laughed. He hesitated for a moment. “You didn’t deserve that I fucked up things with you and Hanna., though.” 

Jonas stared at him. “You didn’t, and you know it. Right? Hasn’t Hanna talked to you about this, a long time ago?”

Matteo shrugged. “I guess. So you knew about that, too?” 

“Well, not back then.” Jonas sighed. “Hanna hinted about it once. But that thing with her should really not bug you still. You know that, right?”

Matteo released a breath. “Maybe.”

Jonas bit his lip. “The only thing I worry about is… I don’t want to fuck things up between you, David and me, that’s all.”

Jonas was right. That was the most important thing. 

“I don’t want that, either.” Matteo took a deep breath. “I don’t think that’s an issue, though. I’ve thought a lot about this. I love David, and nothing will change that. I don’t think our history will mess up anything. And. I will always want to keep you as my friend. No matter what happens.”

“Good.”

They smiled at each other. 

Matteo knew he couldn’t stop now. “I’m just curious, and I can’t forget how it felt when you looked at David and me.” He was probably red as a tomato in his face right now, but he didn’t care. He forced himself to keep going. “I can’t seem to forget this idea of all the three of us together.” His voice was shaky, but he managed to keep holding Jonas’ gaze. 

“I’m curious, too,” Jonas said, in a low voice. Again, his eyes were dark. He looked more certain, all of a sudden. Almost relieved. “Actually,” he said, as David approached the table. “I think we should bring those cookies in a paper bag. And go to my place.”

Matteo almost choked on air. He met David’s eyes. “What?” 

David looked amused, but not very surprised. His eyes had that special glint that made Matteo warm all over. “You sure?” he asked. 

“We can talk things through,” Jonas shrugged. He looked from David to Matteo and back to David again. “in private.”

And okay, that sounded like a good idea.

Matteo sprang to his feet in an attempt to calm the jittery nerves that danced around inside and made him shiver. “Let’s do that,” he said. 

As they put on their jackets and got out, and Matteo was flanked with his boyfriend on one side and his best friend on the other, he realised that he was feeling a lot better with the whole thing. As long as they managed to take care of each other, it could maybe work out. He sure hoped so. 

**Jonas**

Home. Jonas should feel at ease. This was his place, after all. He put the bag with the cookies on the kitchen counter and tried to remember his certainty from earlier. To forget about his nerves. This was okay, he told himself. Nothing to worry about. Not at all. 

He went to face the guys in the living room. After the party at Matteo’s place, Jonas had told himself that the whole episode was nothing. Everyone could see that Matteo was so unbelievably happy with David, and Jonas wanted Matteo and David to stay happy. So, when Jonas had that moment with them, that was just… a weird thing that happened. Nothing more.

He had struggled to forget it, of course, but he told himself that he would, in time.

But then.  When David talked to him at the cafe, and Matteo and David were kissing in front of him, and they were daring him, and they were looking at him, it almost felt more intimate than when he watched them fuck. 

And when Matteo seemed so okay with it all… Jonas knew he couldn’t let this idea be. 

Matteo and David were waiting for him in the living room, and they both looked up as he entered. Matteo looked nervous, energetic. David’s eyes were darker, harder to read. Jonas knew they both wanted this, though. It was wild, but they did.

So. Here they were. Jonas still couldn’t quite believe it. He  tried to force his body to relax, but he couldn’t still the hammering of his heart, which was beating in his chest like a drum.  This thing that was happening between the three of them - he wanted it so much he could taste it. And still he couldn’t help wondering if it was real.

“Are we really doing this?” he asked, as he approached them. 

“Only if we all agree to it,” David said, leaning against the back of his sofa.  And it should not be humanly possible to be as hot as David was, have smoldering bedroom eyes, and be so sweet as well. Not fair.

Matteo sat down on the arm rest next to him, and looked at Jonas with his beautiful blue eyes.  “Whatever you’re up for.”

Jonas looked into Matteo’s eyes, and  relaxed when he saw the sudden hint of anxiety in Matteo’s expression. He walked over and reached out and took Matteo’s hand. “I guess it’s smart of us to talk things through, then.” He took David’s hand, as well. 

“Yeah,” Matteo agreed. 

Jonas held his gaze and something well known and safe passed between them.  Matteo’s  expression was warm and his eyes were focused on Jonas’s lips, just like they used to be sometimes before. Back when Jonas couldn’t quite admit to himself that it happened. 

“So, do we just want to try cuddles? Or more?” Matteo asked. 

“We’re open to… uhm, fucking, if you are,” David filled in.

Oh. Right. 

Heat rushed through Jonas’ whole body. “And you don’t think that it will ruin things?”

“Not at all,” Matteo said, shaking his head.

“And it’s not because we want to liven up our sex life, or anything,” David said. “It’s not like we want you as a… spice. Matteo and I are good. We have just noticed that we’re both…”

“Attracted to you,” Matteo finished. 

Oh god. The warmth that rushed through Jonas almost made him tip over. “Really?” he whispered. 

“Really,” Matteo said. David nodded. Both of them stared at Jonas, as if they waited for his reply. Right.

Jonas was trying his best to keep calm, but he couldn’t help smiling nervously. “Oh. Oh yeah. I’m interested in trying this out,” he admitted, and his heart was racing inside his chest. “I’m really attracted to you two, too.” 

“Yeah?” Matteo’s eyes lit up, and so did David’s.

“Yeah.” 

They all smiled, but Matteo looked at him sincerely. “You sure about this? It won’t mess up things with someone else? Like Hanna, or… “

“You know I don’t. Not anymore. You both know that.” 

Matteo nodded then. 

Jonas swallowed dryly. This was really happening. He took a deep breath, his heart was swelling just as he looked at them. “I’m up for this, guys.” 

David sent him a shining smile. “Excellent! Good, good.” He flushed, and reached for Jonas and stroked his fingers through his curls.

Jonas leaned into the touch.

Matteo smiled, and Jonas couldn’t take his eyes off his smile, or off his lips. 

Matteo noticed. Suddenly he was staring at Jonas, mouth slack and eyes hooded. “Jonas,” he breathed out, and leaned closer, a hand lifting to cup Jonas’ cheek and pulled him in. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” he asked, and he was pretty red in the cheeks.

Jonas looked quickly at David, who stared at him with dark eyes, and nodded. 

Jonas turned back to Matteo. He licked his lower lip as he eyed Matteo and tried to appear self confident. In reality, he was still pretty nervous. “Yeah,” he whispered. “You can do what you want with me.”

Matteo pulled Jonas close then. “I want to kiss you so much.” 

David studied them both closely. And fuck, Matteo was going to kiss him and David was going to watch them. Fuck.

Jonas felt David’s eyes on him as he went to grab Matteo, and Matteo fell into the motion, willing and generous. Matteo kissed Jonas, carefully, and softly. Jonas gasped under his breath when their lips finally brushed together. Matteo’s lips and tongue were soft, and warm, and that’s how it was— kisses almost too sweet and innocent — then suddenly things heated up. Matteo started to kiss Jonas like he planned to put Jonas on fire, or drown him.

Jonas’s heart beat hard in his chest. Then David was touching him as well, stroking Jonas’ arm and back slowly. As David leaned close, Jonas broke Matteo’s kiss and turned his head to David. 

David smiled and coaxed Jonas close, sighing softly. “I want you to kiss me like you did Matteo. Can you do that, Jonas?”

Jonas nodded, and leaned into David, reaching for his mouth. David’s lips were soft, but the kiss was deep. Matteo kissed Jonas’ neck as Jonas and David kissed deeper. Jonas couldn’t help but moan into David’s mouth, wanting more. His mind was spinning with everything he wanted.

And fuck, Jonas rarely got this hard from making out. In the beginning when he dated Hanna, maybe. But not now. And still, his dick tented, confined and noticeable and god, how easy was he? Did the others notice?

“Let’s move to the bed,” David mumbled. 

“Smooth, Schreibner,” Matteo chuckled against Jonas’ neck, and Jonas barked a surprised laugh. 

David cocked his head and looked at them both with fond amusement. “Well?”

“Yeah, bed,” Jonas agreed, still smiling, but also feeling short of breath. Also hoping his room wasn’t too messy.

Matteo led the way, and Jonas followed him and David into the bedroom on shaky legs.

David cleared his throat, hovering in the middle of the room. Funny how David was so certain earlier but had turned soft and uncertain suddenly. His dark eyes were on Jonas. “Um before we—“

“Fuck,” Matteo tagged in, a sweet and tender thing close to a smile directed towards his boyfriend. The affection in his eyes was almost painful to watch. Matteo’s smile turned into something teasing. “Before we fuck.” 

David smiled back, and put an arm around him. “Alright, before we fuck.”

A private part of Jonas felt jealous at the small gesture, at the stability and inherent trust between them. Had to be nice to have something that good.

David was looking back at Jonas again, though, and the warmth in his eyes was breathtaking. “Before we do anything, we’d like to ask if you have any hard limits,” he explained. He took Jonas’ hand and pulled him close. Matteo moved behind him, smoothing his hands over his shoulders reassuringly. 

Jonas’s face screwed up in confusion, “Like kinky stuff? BDSM?”

David shrugged, as he rested his hands around Jonas’ waist. “No, more like what you’re okay with doing and what you’re not okay with. Like… turn ons and turn offs, perhaps?” Matteo’s fingers slid over the nape of Jonas’ neck. Jonas leaned into the touch, David at his front, crowding him against the warmth of Matteo’s chest. Fuck, it felt good.

Jonas lifted his hands and rested them on David’s chest. Then he bobbed his head. Thinking. Biting his lip. “I’m cool with most shit. Just none of that violent stuff. I like a little rough sex at times and all but more than that, no.”

“Okay, good.” David hesitated. “You know that I’m trans, so… And I guess you saw already that I haven’t had bottom surgery. Are you okay with that?”

Jonas nodded, and his pulse was rushing in his ears as he was reminded what he had seen. “Yes. All good.”

“Cool,” David said, breathing out. 

“And you are kind of open minded about what to do?” Matteo asked against his neck.

Jonas’ mind was reeling with all the things he wanted to do. “Yeah. I would like to try everything from… I don’t know, kissing and touching and uh… going down on each other and fucking and… With both of you. I’m not picky. I mean. I like a lot of things. I think.” 

He gave a shaky laugh.

David laughed with him, a little, and his eyes sparkled. Then he kissed him carefully. Jonas pressed closer to him, sliding a tentative hand up the smooth, warm skin of his stomach. David moaned into the kiss, his mouth welcoming Jonas’ tongue. 

Matteo leaned in and rested his palms against Jonas’ waistband. His lips brushed against Jonas’ neck while David’s hands rested around his waist. Heat rushed through Jonas as David kissed him, Matteo licked his neck and Jonas was snuggled between them.

David leaned back and bit his lip. “So, I’ve heard that it’s smart to talk about what we’re agreeing to.” His voice was hoarse. ”I mean, Matteo and I have talked about it, but. We gotta know what you think.”

Jonas’ brain was sluggish, slow. “What do you mean?”

“I guess… what do you want from this?” Matteo offered. He took a deep breath. “Like, I mostly think this should be a one time thing. Just something to try out, to see how we work together.” 

Jonas swallowed. Tried to think rationally. That sounded like the best idea. “Yeah?” he croaked.

“Yeah,” Matteo said.

“I’m fine with a one-time thing, too,” David said. “And that we could take it from there.”

“Right.” Jonas’ head was spinning. “But you guys are a couple,” he said. “Won’t it mess up things to bring me into the mix?”

“Not when we’re both open to it,” Matteo said. “I mean, it’s not like we’re having an open relationship or anything. This is just with us three. I’m not sharing David with anyone else.”

“Same here,” David said.

“I feel honoured,” Jonas had to smile.

“You should,” Matteo said. He moved around Jonas so he could face them both. He looked at Jonas, and a million thoughts and feelings seemed to swirl around behind his eyes. "Are you sure that you still want to do this, Jonas?" he asked, pouting a little like he sometimes did. 

His question made Jonas warm all over. He knew very well that they were about to do something that could be impossible to forget. Matteo still wanted to give him a way out, which he was grateful for. He just knew that he couldn’t go back now. He didn’t want to. 

Jonas nodded, and Matteo smiled quickly, looking relieved. 

“What do you want to do first?” David asked, fingers trailing a line down Jonas’s side. 

Matteo pulled away to look Jonas in the eye, open and waiting.

Jonas hesitated. He didn’t know what he wanted. There was so much that he wanted to do, and see, and feel. “Everything?” he answered. Then he paused for a moment. There was one thing, though. He had to admit that Matteo’s crush on him had given him certain… ideas. 

“I would like to feel how it is to get fucked,” he said, blushing. “Or fingered, anyway. Maybe by Matteo first?” 

He didn’t dare to look at Matteo. David smiled, though, making Jonas’ heart leap. “You’ve thought about this before,” David said, and it wasn’t a question. 

Jonas’ cheeks burned. “Yes.” 

“Well, I don’t blame you,” David chuckled. “What do you say, Matteo?”

Jonas finally dared to look at Matteo. Matteo’s eyes were dark, and he looked flushed. “That’s… uhm. That sounds good.”

“Do you want me to watch?” David asked. “Like you watched us?” 

Jonas swallowed. “That’s uhm… That’s okay. But I’d like it if I could be between you two, too. What do you guys.. think?” 

David and Matteo exchanged glances, and then Matteo said: “I think - come.” He pulled Jonas close and kissed him. His kisses were soft and warm. David joined them, resting his hands on Jonas’ hips, and kissing Matteo on his neck.

They started to pull each others clothes off and the part of Jonas’ mind that was freaking out, calmed as he fell into the motions. They pulled off everything until there was nothing left between them, just skin against skin. 

God, he had no idea what to do next. Jonas couldn’t believe he was naked, hard-on painfully obvious against his thigh, and he barely had a second to feel self-conscious before Matteo wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. “There are many ways we can do this. Do you know what way – “

“No,”Jonas said quickly. “I don’t think I can make another choice, I… it’s too much…”

Matteo smiled, then, and held his gaze. “I know it can be a little much. So. You won’t mind if we do it on our hands and knees? Then, David can be under you, or partly under. Whatever feels right.”

Oh god, yes.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Jonas breathed.

David gave Matteo a shining smile. “I love your brilliant mind, Matteo.” 

“Logistics is my jam,” Matteo chuckled, and his breath was warm against Jonas’ shoulders.

Jonas was too nervous to laugh, but he gave a shivering smile. 

David moved around him then, and took one of Jonas’ hands, and then the other as well, pulling Jonas after him, onto the bed. David crawled backwards on his knees until he settled, lying back and resting his back against the pillows. Jonas followed him on his knees, with Matteo right behind him. 

David spread his legs and pulled Jonas closer so that Jonas got to crawl forward. In the end, Jonas settled on his hands and knees with his head just above David’s tummy. Somehow, it didn’t feel too invasive like this. David reached for him and ruffled his hair, and Jonas shuffled more forward.

David had a flush high on his cheeks, mouth slack and lips bitten red. He looked drunk off the sight of Jonas on his knees for him, and Matteo behind him again. Jonas felt equally drunk off the sight of David, and the feeling of Matteo so close.

Jonas couldn’t take his eyes off David’s lips. They looked so soft, and inviting. David met him halfway, kissing him deeply as his hand slowly made its way down Jonas’s back and the other held his chin. David’s lips felt so good, their tongues licking against each other lazily. Matteo began to caress the inside of Jonas’ thighs from his place behind him, causing Jonas to moan into the kiss.

David pulled back and locked eyes with him. “Matteo is going to uh… prepare and make you ready. I’m gonna watch for a bit. I wanna see you two together.”

Jonas nodded. He had to admit he was nervous. He had tried a finger up his ass more than once, but he hadn’t tried this. And never with Matteo and David, fuck. He and Hanna had talked about using a strap on, but that just never happened. So. He had basically no idea what he was getting into. His dick sure liked the idea, hanging hard between his legs.

He felt Matteo’s hands on his hips and felt how he shuffled in behind him on the bed. It was a little strange to have Matteo behind him, but he wasn’t sure if he had managed to hold Matteo’s gaze right now. Jonas leaned his head against David’s chest, just to ground himself. David ruffled his hair again, and stroked his fingers over the nape of his neck. Jonas listened to David’s heart, and to the sound of Matteo putting on a condom and slicking up himself.

“Ready?” Matteo asked from behind, and his voice was raspy and strange. 

Oh god. 

For a moment, Jonas wondered about how this felt for Matteo. Was it strange? Was  _ he  _ ready, at all? For Jonas, there was no way back, for sure. He wanted this so much, he was shaking.

“Yeah,” he croaked, resting in David’s gaze. 

Matteo nudged Jonas’ legs open and spread his ass cheeks apart. 

Fuck.

The first stroke of Matteo’s wet fingers against his rim was tentative, and yet Jonas couldn’t hold back a helpless moan. He locked eyes with David, who looked at him with hungry curiosity in his eyes. 

Matteo seemed encouraged by Jonas’ reaction and touched Jonas again. And again. 

Jonas moaned with every stroke.  “Matteo,” he whispered, “You feel so fucking good.”

Matteo gave a strangled sound behind him but continued. 

David held Jonas and stroked his hair and neck. “You look so good,” he murmured against Jonas’ temple, kissing his cheek. He raised his voice a little. “Doing a good job, Matteo.”

Jonas blushed, guessing he looked pretty lost right now. He was so wound up that he knew he couldn’t possibly last long. Matteo’s fingers were pressing against his hole, and he was breathing loudly with his lips parted. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

“I’m gonna finger you now,” Matteo said, mouthing at Jonas’ back. His voice was shaking.

Jonas spread his legs a little, to give him better access. Matteo pushed a finger in, carefully. Jonas knew this feeling. The blunt pressure, then the stretch. It felt a lot filthier with Matteo doing it, though. And good. So good. 

Before long, he was a mess, reflexively moving his hips back and forth as he pushed himself against Matteo’s fingers while his straining cock hung heavy between his legs, sometimes brushing against David under him. 

Heat flooded him and pooled into his gut, and then lower, as Matteo began to fuck his finger into him in a steady rhythm. 

“Fuck—so good,” Jonas choked out. 

David’s eyes were on him.  Jonas stared at David and David stared back, the brown skin of his cheeks having a shade of pink, a strong gleam in his dark eyes.

David looked so good. Jonas wanted to kiss David, or lick his chest, maybe he could be allowed to go down on David, too? While Matteo was fingering him and making him shiver? Oh god.

Jonas could feel the heat of David’s gaze, as if it burned between them. Jonas swayed a little over David, sweat prickled on his upper lip. He licked it away, tasting salt.

One dark, pointed brow lifted. “Alright there, Jonas,” David said, though there was no question in his tone. It was more like a statement. His voice was low, husky. 

It stroked down Jonas’s spine. He swallowed, his throat tight and his blood thick.

David flattened his hand against Jonas’s chest, fingers spread just over his heart. He could probably feel how fast Jonas’ heart was racing. 

Jonas moaned, lost in the feeling of Matteo crowding him and David’s hand stroking upward, following the curve of collarbone, until it rested on Jonas’s shoulder. The pad of his thumb rubbed Jonas’s pulse point. Jonas’s fingers clenched in the sheets. Jonas swayed closer to David, mesmerized by those brown eyes and unsure exactly what David wanted. Did David want to do more than just watch?

David’s gaze was heated when he slid his hand around the back of Jonas’s neck. His fingers curled into the hair at the nape of Jonas’ neck and tugged a little. Jonas gasped. David’s lifted his head, his lips brushing under Jonas’ ear.

“Do you want to touch me, Jonas?”

“Yes.” Jonas practically sobbed the word. His hands squeezed into fists with the desire to touch. 

Matteo moaned against his back, pressing his fingers deeper inside. For a moment Jonas wondered how Matteo felt about David and him talking like this. Right now, it seemed like Matteo liked it. A lot.

Jonas felt David’s lips curve and then his hot tongue flickered into the shell of Jonas’ ear before David caught the lobe between his teeth and nipped it.

Jonas shivered. David’s breath was a velvet rasp against his neck while Matteo’s fingers we're lighting him up inside. David dragged his mouth along the square edge of Jonas’s jaw. His soft lips touched the corner of Jonas’ mouth, and he said, “Touch me.”

Jonas immediately did, leaning on one hand while he let his other hand skim David’s lean hip and slide over his chest. He let his hand slide back down, slowly and carefully reaching between his legs.

”Yes, ” David muttered, bucking his hips up. Jonas’ fingers slid over David and found him swollen and wet. Shit, it was so hot.

”Fuck, yes.” David sighed a moan, spread his legs a little wider and kept bucking his hips up against Jonas’ hand. He brushed his nose along Jonas’, his right hand flexing in Jonas’ hair. His left hand cupped Jonas’ chin. “Kiss me?”

”Yeah,” Jonas breathed, leaning closer. They kissed, and Jonas’ eyes drifted closed. Part of him felt as if he must be dreaming, that there was no way David and Matteo were with him like this.

Matteo kissed Jonas’ shoulder, muttering ”So hot,” under his breath.

David kissed Jonas until they were both breathless, until Jonas’ lips felt swollen and his head was full of the taste and scent of David and the feeling of Matteo’s fingers inside.

When David pulled his mouth away to nip at Jonas’s jaw, Jonas groaned. He was so hard, and desperate for some release of the pressure. 

“David, please.” He tried to shift closer, seeking that delicious friction. David’s hands dropped to Jonas’ hips to hold him still. He scraped his teeth along the corded muscle of Jonas’s throat.

“Do you want to fuck me?” David whispered. 

And fuck, yes.

Jonas groaned. ”Yes!”

David grinned, turned to the side and found a condom that he put on Jonas impressively fast. ”I want that, too, ” he said. 

Behind Jonas, Matteo breathed a quiet ”Fuck yeah,” sounding wrecked.

Davidh spread his legs even wider as Jonas moved closer and aligned himself. He rested his hands on David’s legs and slid into the wetness. It was a familiar feeling, but at the same time, totally different. This was David. It was unbelievable.

And David, David looked lost in the feeling. “Good,” he sighed. 

Matteo kept moving his fingers inside of Jonas, and oh, Jonas didn’t know if it was the plan, but Matteo brushed his fingers against  _ something _ , and fuck that had to be the prostate. Jonas shivered all over, and his movements inside of David stuttered a little. 

“Yes, there,” Jonas whimpered, “don’t stop, please I need...”

Matteo continued.

Every slide and press against that sweet spot made Jonas shiver more. And under him, David was meeting his thrusts, moaning and looking at him with flushed cheeks and half lidded eyes, and fuck he looked good. He felt amazing, too. He was so wet, warm and tight that he made Jonas’ head spin. David held his knees, opening up perfectly for Jonas, allowing Jonas to go deep. And Jonas shook and clung to David and did his best to thrust steadily into him, finding a slow drag and rhythm that matched Matteo’s pace. 

Jonas couldn’t believe that this was happening. He was fucked by both David and Matteo! His heart thundered and his pulse pounded. He felt his balls tighten and knew his orgasm was close, the desire burning and swelling within him too much. His muscles tensed, his throat arched. 

Probably sensing he was close,  Matteo sped up while he snuggled up close behind him, his chest warm against Jonas’ back, fingers inside of him and his other hand sliding off Jonas’ hip to press over his belly. Jonas followed Matteo’s quicker pace with his thrusts. David felt so good, enveloping him and meeting his every move. 

Suddenly, Jonas knew he was too far gone. No way that he would manage to hold this in until Matteo got to fuck into him. Jonas held David’s gaze, losing himself in the warmth in his eyes, the feeling of Matteo snuggled up behind him, and they were so good to him, it was too much. His mind blanked out at that point, everything else falling away until his world narrowed down to the feel of his cock inside of David and Matteo’s fingers into his ass. 

He gasped, moaning as Matteo worked him even harder. Fuck.  He was gonna come. Soon. 

“I’m… I’m…”

David stared up at him, smiling in something like awe. “You’re coming, aren’t you?” He met Jonas’ movements eagerly.

It was all too hot. ”Yeah, I…” Jonas moaned, overwhelmed by all the sensations, by both Matteo and David working him. 

“Fuuuck!”

He groaned deeply as pleasure shook through him and he came into the condom inside of David.  Jonas was gasping, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut.  He rested his forehead against David’s shoulder, breathing slowly and trying to calm down , to make sense of what had just happened . He had never come like that before. He didn’t want to move, at all. 

“Fucking hell, I… “ Jonas sighed. “I wanted to do more.”

David’s eyes sparkled as he looked at Jonas, and he kissed his cheek. His eyes were so warm, it took Jonas’ breath away. “It’s alright.”

Jonas tried to slow his pounding heart and heaving lungs as he thought dizzily to himself,  _ Matteo just fingerfucked me! I just fucked David! And then immediately after that, Holy fuck that was good! _

“More, huh?” Matteo slumped down next to them on the bed, grinning, in spite of still being rock hard and flushed in his cheeks. 

“Yeah.” Jonas’ filter must have been erased by his orgasm, because he continued: “I wanted you to fuck me and I wanted to suck you and I wanted to make David come and go down on him.” 

“Do you think we’re finished?” Matteo asked, looking cheeky. “We're just getting started.”

“I know, I wouldn’t leave you guys hanging, what the fuck?” Jonas said, blushing. “I just wanted to last longer.” He gave David an apologetic look as he pulled out and got rid of the condom, but David just sighed and smiled. His eyes were still hooded. 

“Who can blame you,” Matteo said, “we’re just too hot.” And fuck, as he lay there, all long limbs and pale skin with his hardon in his hand, he was totally right.

“And too good,” David added, grinning. “We’re like a hot, spicy sandwich. You had no chance, Jonas.”

Matteo gave a sound between a cough and a laugh. “Sandwich… jeez David.” He looked over at Jonas, suddenly grinning. “And Jonas… I should have expected that you would come too early.” 

Jonas relaxed a little as the two of them made him chuckle.  And then it belatedly registered that Matteo was a cheeky fucker and he shoved Matteo to let him know what a fucker he was, and then Matteo shoved him back, and then David startled a tickle fight with Matteo, and then their wrestling turned to kissing. 

When Jonas pulled back for air, he felt lightheaded with it all. “You can still fuck me,” he offered to Matteo. He was still dazed from the shivers of pleasure running through his body. And he still seemed to have no filter. “Or, I can suck you off. And David can...” 

“Okay, okay,” David laughed. “We can do a lot of things. We can take our time. Does that sound alright?”

“Yeah,” Jonas grinned, feeling his dick come to life again already. 

That sounded just right.


	3. Why be quiet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A little New Year Happy Ending! 
> 
> I know some of you have been waiting for this, so here it is. The final chapter. I wanna thank for all the lovely, smutty prompts I’ve gotten for this fic. I have gotten about fifteen threesome prompts. I have inspired by several of them, but I might have tweaked some of them a little, I hope that's fine. I won't write all of them here. 
> 
> As you probably know by now, this fic is explicit. Read with care. And please tell me if you have questions/ think I can tag it better. 
> 
> Enjoy. And please let me know what you think.

**Matteo**

Matteo was lying on the bed next to Jonas and David, rock hard, feeling strangely riled up and blissed out at the same time. He and David just made Jonas come. Jonas! Matteo stared at Jonas’ flushed face and his dark curls that were clinging to his forehead. Behind him, David met his eyes, smiling a little, hot and flustered.

How could this be happening? How could it feel so right? 

It felt like his brain was exploding, in a good way. In a way that carried more possibilities than he could be conscious of. Everything was possible and anything could happen in that buzz of electricity... he could feel it. Whatever was ahead could be good, but there could be tears, too, but it was his adventure to take, with David and Jonas, and so he smiled. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a big surprise, after all. He had noticed Jonas’ eyes on them, and there had been hints that he wanted them, just like they wanted him. Matteo still had been scared as hell as he asked Jonas to join them. He had hated the thought of fucking up everything. 

Well, in the end, nothing got fucked up. 

After all, Jonas just came in a spectacular way, fucking into David and getting fingered by Matteo. It was so hot. Jonas had seemed a little embarrassed that he came so quickly, but it didn’t really matter. It wasn’t over yet. More than anything, Matteo was pleased that he had made Jonas come.

Jonas rolled over on his side, facing Matteo. His eyes were dark. “Can I suck you off?” he asked, in a hoarse voice. “I wanna make you feel good, Matteo. And...” He looked over at David with dark eyes. “I want David to join us, too.”

Fuck. 

“Yeah,” Matteo said, shivering. His voice was cracked, but he didn’t care. The thought of Jonas’ mouth on him made his head spin. He had imagined just that, more than once, and now… Now it was really happening. He looked quickly at David, just checking. 

David smiled, with a knowing look in his eyes as he sat up. “I think Matteo likes that idea very much, Jonas,” he said. “I definitely like it.”

Jonas flashed them both a broad smile and sat up, too. “Cool,” he said. 

“Why don’t you get on your knees over Matteo,” David said, softly, guiding Jonas with his hands on his hip bones. 

Jonas nodded. 

Matteo could just lie back while Jonas crawled over him. As Jonas faced him, Matteo’s breath hitched. He could see the excitement in Jonas’ eyes, but also plenty of nerves.

“Come here,” Matteo muttered, pulling him down, kissing him. Matteo could taste a hint of coffee and pure hunger on Jonas’ tongue and the feeling pushed out a moan which made Jonas moan in response. 

“That’s it, guys,” David rasped, arousal tinged in his voice, dark and velvety. The sound crawled over Matteo and elicited goosebumps down his neck when that sound had a breath to it and warmth. “You’re both so hot.” 

David ghosted his mouth over Matteo’s neck and brought a hand on Jonas’ back, the feeling of being kissed by David and Jonas at the same time drove Matteo wild. 

Matteo could fucking die like this. He whined, beautifully trapped between Jonas’ savage kisses and David’s tender kisses and licks on his neck.

Jonas pulled back and started to kiss down Matteo’s jaw, neck, chest and stomach, making Matteo shiver with pleasure and anticipation. Then David was on him, kissing him deeply, and oh, fuck, how was this happening. 

When Jonas was facing his crotch, David pulled back from Matteo, looking at him, just as Matteo did. 

Jonas paused for just a moment, staring up at them both. Then he smiled, almost looking a little shy.

Leaning slowly forward, eyes on Matteo’s face, Jonas pressed his lips to Matteo’s cock. Jonas mouthed the rigid length, breathing heavily. 

Matteo groaned, body curving under Jonas’. His hands gripped the back of Jonas’ head, fingers curling through the wild thickness of his curls, pressing him closer.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” David rasped, mouthing at his neck, stroking his chest and stomach.

Matteo let his fingers card through Jonas’ hair, then closed them into a fist again, controlling how far down he could sink, pulling him back as he tried to push himself down lower, even as the sight of Jonas’ stretched mouth made slow hot pleasure roll up Matteo’s spine. 

Jonas moaned and Matteo instantly groaned after him, at the feeling of the vibration of Jonas’ mouth on his dick. He heard David breathing hard next to them and met his eyes. David bit his lip. He was staring at them, looking totally lost just from watching them. 

“Join us, David?” Matteo rasped. 

“Yeah. I just gotta ask Jonas about something,” David said in a shaky voice.

Jonas immediately stilled, and looked up, meeting David’s gaze. “Yeah?” 

David hesitated for a beat, but then he turned and stretched over to the nightstand, and Matteo’s breath hitched as he realised what David wanted to do. He followed David with his eyes as he pulled out his strapon. 

“I have this strapon,” he said, in a low voice. “Would you like –”

“Fuck, yeah,” Jonas groaned, shivering over Matteo. “Fuck me with that while Matteo fucks my face, David, fuck.”

Matteo felt dizzy. Shit, Jonas was pretty gone already. 

David’s smile lit up the whole room. “Cool.” He started to put on his strapon. Matteo shivered in anticipation. He couldn’t believe it, this was just what he had fantasized about. 

David got up behind Jonas, starting to prep him, slowly. Matteo wondered if Jonas still was wet and good after Matteo fingered him. David still took his time, pushing his fingers into Jonas. Jonas started to buck his hips back, meeting David’s movements. It was like he rocked on instinct, gone on need.

“Fuck,” he gasped, looking straight into Matteo’s eyes. 

“I think he wants your cock, David,” Matteo muttered. “Let him have it.”

“Yeah,” Jonas moaned, still moving. 

David lined up behind Jonas, looking determined, focused and fucking gorgeous as he slid his strapon into him.

Jonas let out a long groan, looking like the sensations shattered him. He kept moving his hips, almost like he wanted to fuck himself on David. 

“Easy,” David muttered and grabbed Jonas’ hip. “Don’t push yourself.”

“No. I’m good,” Jonas uttered. “Fuck me, please.” 

He mewled when David pushed harder into him. He looked into Matteo’s eyes, and it was as if he said ‘_ look at me, I want you to see him fuck me, I want you to see me take it. _’

Fuck, it was hot. Just hearing Jonas moan like this, like he was so far gone he couldn't stop all the little sounds and curses falling from his mouth, was enough to make Matteo lightheaded. And David… David looked so focused, and so turned on. 

Matteo was caught in it, staring at Jonas and David over him while his hand reached his cock, starting to stroke it. 

Jonas mouthed at what he could reach. 

“Fuck, Jonas,” Matteo murmured, and took a hold of his cock at the base, guiding it back into Jonas’ open mouth. Jonas licked at the precome at the head of his dick, before he slowly sucked Matteo between his lips. It felt amazing. Matteo felt lightheaded watching his dick disappearing into Jonas’ mouth. 

Matteo cupped his hand against the curve of Jonas’ skull, fingers still twined tightly in his hair, and pushed upwards into his mouth, and Jonas’ body relaxed as he immediately went pliant. Matteo could see it as he worked his throat, then relaxed it, his head tilting back slightly against Matteo’s hand as he relaxed his jaw, opened his mouth wider, just letting Matteo’s dick slide in. His lips were so stretched around his cock, rosy and slick. 

He kept meeting every thrust from David, too. He looked like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Matteo felt a rush of heat going through him, and overwhelming love for David, but for Jonas, too.

Matteo was losing it. He swore loudly and twisted his hands into the sheets and into Jonas’ hair as the hot, wet pressure around his cock made everything else shatter into points of light. His hips jerked and Jonas did nothing, just took him deeper, and Matteo moaned. Gently, Jonas let him go, keeping a warm hand wrapped around his cock as he glanced up at Matteo—_ so fucking hot _— and skated his fingertips down, down, until Matteo gasped.

“Yes,” he whispered, already burning with the thought of it. “Yes. Please.”

Jonas’ smile was a mixture of surprise, nerves and longing. “Lube?” he asked, and David was there with the tube in an instant. Jonas plundered a little, but soon a finger pushed against Matteo’s rim. 

Matteo groaned. 

The feeling of Jonas’ slicked fingers was electrifying, the stretch and the burn and the raw, hot intimacy of lying there while Jonas ever-so-gently finger-fucked him were overwhelming. Then Jonas wrapped his mouth around Matteo’s dick again.

It was too much. Matteo was grasping and writhing and whimpering under Jonas and David, lifting his hips. Nothing mattered except how much he wanted Jonas and David, right now. 

Matteo looked up and met David’s gaze. David must have paused a little as Jonas figured out the whole fingering thing, but now David was moving again, and fuck, it was so hot. His eyes were warm and focused on Matteo. Matteo kept his gaze, and tried to tell him with his eyes how lost he was, and how much he needed him. How much he loved David for letting them have this, right now. 

“You guys look so good, fuck, David muttered, and his warm voice made Matteo shiver. David didn’t shut up. He kept showering them with praises that had Matteo whimpering, while Jonas’ warm mouth and fingers worked him. A constant stream of _ so good, just like that, suck him down, Jonas, fuck him with your fingers, shit Matteo you look so good, baby. _

David looked like Matteo and Jonas just showed him a portal to the moon and Matteo couldn’t help giving him a little smirk. Like,_ yea baby, this is happening, we are all fucking _.

That ignited David. He picked up the pace, fucking into Jonas. Jonas groaned around Matteo’s cock.

Matteo shook and couldn’t control his hips as they thrust up into the warm wetness and down on Jonas’ fingers stretching him. That dirty talk was doing him so damn good, too. His head swam. Heat crawled under his skin and directly into his blood. The feeling of Jonas’ mouth and fingers and the sight of David fucking into Jonas was so good, so good, and he was so close. 

Jonas groaned and pressed down on Matteo, taking him in all the way, holding still, and fuck. Matteo’s head spun as he realised that Jonas let him fuck his throat.

Suddenly it was all too much. 

“Fuck, I’m…” He tapped on Jonas’ shoulder, trying to pull him up. 

“No,” Jonas muttered around his dick, sucking him. “‘S okay, come in my mouth.” 

Matteo’s breath hitched. “Fuuuck –” He grasped for his thoughts. “But you… Wait. You wanted…”

Jonas stilled and pulled back, looking at him with a confused look in his eyes. And fuck, he looked dazed, and his lips were wet and swollen. “What?”

Matteo couldn’t form a word.

David kissed Jonas’ shoulder and met Matteo’s gaze. “You talked about Matteo fucking you, Jonas. Do you still want that?” 

A long shiver went through Jonas, and he stared at Matteo with dark eyes. “Uh. Yeah.”

Matteo’s breath hitched. Fuck. He wanted it too. 

He noticed that David eased out of Jonas. “Why don’t you roll over on your back, Jonas,” he suggested in a hoarse voice. “Pull up your legs.”

Jonas was shaking on his arms and legs as he rolled over. Matteo rolled with him, ending up on top. And fuck, he was gone. His hands were shaking and Jonas was here! Right under him! And he didn’t know how to go on. Luckily, David reached around Matteo and helped him with the condom, then slicked him up with lube. 

“You’re going to love it, Matteo,” David whispered against his shoulder. “Jonas will take you so good.”

Matteo couldn’t stop the full body shiver going through him.

Jonas looked up at him with half lid eyes. Matteo slicked up his cock, breathing deeply, dizzy with the idea that he was allowed to fuck Jonas. This wasn’t just a lonely bedroom fantasy anymore.

“You good?” Jonas asked as Matteo spread his legs wider. 

Something in Matteo’s chest clenched at the question. This was Jonas, always being so sweet. “Yeah, I’m good.” Matteo locked eyes with him. “And you? Ready?”

Jonas nodded. He looked strangely moved by the moment too, like the reality of it all suddenly hit him. “Yeah, Luigi, I’m good.”

“Okay,” Matteo said, and licked his lips as he lined up his cock with Jonas’ hole. 

David had prepared Jonas well, and Matteo slid easily into him. Still, Matteo knew he had to take it slow. This was new to Jonas, after all. 

A shiver went through Jonas. “Fuuuck…”

Matteo had to smile, Jonas looked so lost. David’s hands slid around his chest from behind, then his hips. Matteo kept easing into Jonas. When it felt like he was entirely inside, Jonas groaned. His eyes were closed, his mouth parted in something like awe.

David kissed Matteo’s neck and jaw. Matteo could feel David’s hand moving down behind him, and Matteo knew that feeling. He spread his legs, sighing. Then David’s slicked up fingers were pressing against his rim, and inside. Fuck. 

His dick was nestled inside of Jonas and David was breaching him and it was _ so good _.

Overwhelmingly good.

“Fuck…” Matteo gasped, as David slid his fingers inside, opening him up. David was going to fuck him while Matteo fucked Jonas. 

Matteo pulled slowly out of Jonas, and back in again. It was so tight and warm that he struggled not to lose it. Jonas met his thrust with a surprised look on his face. “So good…” he murmured. 

David crowded closer into Matteo, lining up behind him. “This okay, Matteo?” David asked. “Ready?”

“Fuck, yeah!” Matteo’s hips stuttered as David pressed his strapon into him, filling him up. 

It was wild. All three of them fucking, he almost couldn’t believe it. 

Jonas gasped under him as David pushed Matteo deeper into him with his thrust. “Oh god, yes, move,” Jonas spluttered.

David rolled his hips into Matteo, pushing Matteo deeper into Jonas for every thrust, and fuck, Matteo wondered how long he would be able to go on. It was all too good, too intense.

Under him, Jonas was holding his legs tight, pressing up against him, and his cock was rock hard and swollen, nestled between them. For a moment, Matteo wondered how Jonas felt. It must be so new, so different. 

To be honest, it was new to Matteo, as well. It was all so overwhelming. To have this intimate moment with the man of his life and his best friend… the closeness between them. It made everything so intense, it was almost unbearable.

Matteo clung to Jonas, marvelling over Jonas’ body under him, and his hands, so familiar but foreign at the same time. Matteo looked at Jonas, and took in the sheen of sweat on his temple, his messy hair, his blown pupils. Jonas looked gone, and Matteo wanted… Matteo wanted to keep fucking him. He wanted David to keep fucking _ him _. David was right there behind Matteo, covering him with his body, dick snug inside him and fuck, it felt so good. David held Matteo close and stroked his stomach and sides with warm hands.

It was unbelievable, and so right. He couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. There was nobody he trusted the way he trusted David, and Jonas. 

“Does he feel good?” David rasped against Matteo’s shoulder, hips continuing their slow roll, and for a moment, Matteo didn’t know who David was asking. 

“Fuck, yes,” he finally groaned. 

Something glinted in Jonas’ eyes, and Matteo realised that David made eye contact with Jonas from over his shoulder. “How does Matteo feel, Jonas?” David asked, kissing Matteo’s neck, letting out a shaky breath. “He’s so good, right?”

“Yeah,” Jonas almost whined. “So good…”

David shifted his angle a little and Matteo gasped when the strapon pushed right against his prostate. Then again. And again.

“Oh fuck!” Matteo started to shake. One more thrust from David and Jonas bucking up against him, and Matteo came. He locked his eyes with Jonas as he lost himself in long, shuddering pulses. His body convulsed and clenched and he came into the condom inside of Jonas.

The world was spinning for a moment. Trembling, Matteo dropped his head on Jonas’ shoulder and smiled wearily when he felt a gentle brush of lips against his neck. He felt so satisfied and so loved. Held. 

Shit. He could get used to this.

Behind him, David pulled out carefully, probably lrealising that Matteo would be a little too sensitive to go on right now. David was covering him with his body, and Matteo could see just how close Jonas was. 

“Matteo,” Jonas whimpered, kissing Matteo’s jaw. “David.. You guys are so good to me, fuck…” He grabbed for Matteo’s hands, kissing him while he arched into Matteo and David, searching for release without finding it yet. Matteo tasted himself on Jonas’ lips and couldn’t wait to get to see Jonas falling apart between him and David.

**Jonas**

Jonas had loved the sensation of sucking off Matteo and getting fucked by David. Like, fuck. He had closed his eyes and groaned lowly and simply surrendered. Kept his mouth wide to accept each centimeter of Matteo. Drowned in the sublime feeling of being filled there too. Just like David filled him up from behind. 

All Jonas had known at the moment was the white hot pleasure racing on speed up and down his body. Being used in all the most wicked but best of ways.

Then… Then Matteo fucked him. While David was fucking Matteo… It was so wild. So hot. So loving, too. Jonas had felt like he was bathing in the love between David and Matteo.

When Matteo shattered and came inside of him, Jonas felt used in such a good way. He couldn’t stop smiling, feeling almost euphoric by it all. He, and David, made Matteo come! And Matteo… Fuck, Matteo looked wrecked. 

Actually, Matteo almost seemed lost for this world as David pulled back a little and Jonas rolled Matteo over on his back. Jonas was pretty lost, as well. He moved over Matteo and kissed his jaw, muttering his name, muttering David’s name, talking without registering what he said. 

Jonas kissed Matteo, desperate to get whatever he could in this stolen moment with David and Matteo. 

Matteo stared at him. “Do you want David to fuck you again, Jonas?” he rasped.

And shit, Jonas hadn’t really thought about what he wanted next, but fuck, yes. 

“Yeah, please,” Jonas moaned, looking at David over his shoulder. “Is that… okay?”

David grinned. “Hell, yeah.” 

Matteo smiled up at him, too. “You heard the guy.”

Then David lined up behind Jonas again, and gave him another experimental thrust. His strapon slid smoothly into Jonas. Pulled out. And in again. Jonas couldn’t help but gasp, and moan, and stare at Matteo.

”Fuuuck…”

“Fuck, Jonas.” 

Jonas found blue eyes, fixed on him. Matteo looked like he was drunk on the sight of Jonas and David over him. 

“You’re doing so good, David,” Matteo cooed under him. “He’s already shaking for it.”

He was, dear god. Jonas could not control his own body. He rolled back on the strapon, met every thrust like he knew nothing else in his life. Mouth searching and presenting automatically for Matteo’s neck, jaw, lips.

”Yeah, ” Matteo sighed, twirling his fingers into Jonas’. ”Show us how bad you want it.”

Jonas arched his back and spread his legs wider.

“Fuck.” David choked, breath lost between the wanting moans in his throat.

“So hot,” Matteo whispered.

Jonas was shattering. Moaned through the wide, pleasurable stretch of David inside him. Moved his hips out in attempts to fuck himself on David.

He needed this so badly.

David pounded into him, harder and faster.

Jonas could cry, really. Could die on the spot due to the blatant fact that David was fucking him, in front of Matteo. Jonas took every thrust, desperate to get friction against his dick that was hanging heavy between his legs, but too far gone to do anything about it.

Matteo carded his hands through Jonas’ hair. “You good?” he asked. “Is this still…?”

“Good,” Jonas gasped. “So good.”

Matteo smiled, and it got even better when Matteo reached down and wrapped his slippery hand around Jonas’ cock, tightening his fingers into a fist, and stroked him a few times before he held still and let Jonas fuck into his hand. 

Jonas shivered. The joints in his arms and legs ached, on the verge of collapsing, but David’s hand gripped his hips up so his ass was lifted for him and Matteo both had a hand on his dick and in his hair. And fuck, it was so good. 

Then, David found his prostate, and Matteo, that bastard, smirked as Jonas moaned. David worked his prostate, again and again, and it was too much.

”Fuuuck!” Jonas was losing it. His body tensed up. Too strung up to fall into it so his body shook and clenched on the strapon inside him. Bliss surged through him as he came all over Matteo’s hand, stomach and chest. Jonas’ whole body was shaking with pleasure. 

He leaned his forehead on Matteo’s shoulder, still shivering and gasping for air.

David pulled out, hand bracing on Jonas’ ass to steady him, then dropped beside him and Matteo. He kissed Matteo, then mouthed delicately up Jonas’ cheek, whispering warm breaths over his flushed face. “That was so hot,” he mumbled, in a shaky voice.

Jonas was still panting for air when Matteo moved from under him, towards David, reaching for the leather straps on David’s strapon. ”What do you need?” he muttered.

”Whatever, ” David pushed out, sounding almost desperate. ”Mouth, hands, fuck, I want it all…”

Matteo kissed David in a long, deep kiss, then he put away the strapon and dove between David’s legs, sucking him off and licking into him.

For a second, Jonas hesitated, wondering if it was okay for him to join them. It almost felt wrong to interrupt the intimacy between the two of them. But then, David pulled him closer. ”F-fingers, Jonas, please.”

Matteo moved to the side so Jonas could bend down between David’s legs and push his fingers into the wetness, while Matteo sucked on David with his mouth.

David grabbed hold of Jonas’ hair and just about shattered in a million pieces when Matteo and Jonas worked him double time. Twice the pressure, twice the warmth. More moans and groans— David whimpered and shook under them both.

”Yeah, that’s it,” Matteo hummed against David. David came hard, and it was as if he couldn’t keep still. The pace of his hips was wild and uncoordinated as hell. Jonas could feel David clenching around his fingers. David let out a long drawn out moan.

The three of them collapsed together on the bed, breathing chuckling and kissing. Matteo found a t-shirt and cleaned up the mess on his stomach and thighs. Then they cuddled some more. 

In the end, Jonas knew he needed to get up. He needed to clean up, and they should probably get something to eat and drink. He just didn’t want to.

Reluctantly, he pushed himself up, sliding out of Matteo’s and David’s embrace. 

Matteo roused a little, blinking his eyes open and pushing himself up on one elbow questioningly. David had the same questions in his eyes.

“I’ll be back,” Jonas said, smiling a little. He pulled the duvet over Matteo and David. “Just chill.” 

They nodded and cuddled together. Jonas smiled at that a little, fondly, and went to the bathroom. He cleaned up quickly, and brought a towel back to the others.

”Are you guys hungry?” he asked quietly, standing hesitantly by the bed.

”Nope,” Matteo muttered and reached for him. ”Get back here.” He smiled at Jonas, the smile fond and satisfied.

Jonas didn’t protest. How could he?

It was perhaps a little weird but David and Matteo let Jonas sleep between them in bed. Well, technically, it was Jonas’ bed, of course, but he had been ready to offer them the bed, expecting a thin blanket and a spot on the sofa. Or perhaps a quick kiss and both of them leaving to go home. The two of them, together.

But as Jonas tried to get up from bed for a second time, Matteo glared, tackled him and pulled him under the duvet while David smiled and turned off the lights.

”Let’s sleep, ” David said.

“Okay,” Jonas smiled. He leaned in and kissed David, then Matteo. David’s kisses were soft and slow, Matteo’s kisses deeper, both of them making something clench in Jonas’ chest. 

Fuck, he could get used to this.

They probably should talk. Jonas sighed and snuggled into David and Matteo. It was really nice. The sex was great but this— it was amazing. Hugs. Kisses, Caresses. Double of it all. Even if it was just for now.

They could talk in the morning, Jonas decided, not wanting to ruin the moment. Who knew what the morning would bring, but right now, he felt damn good. Thankful that he got to experience this. 

Eventually, his eyes fell shut. 

Before he fell asleep, his last thought was that shit was going to suck when the morning came and he went back to being just one.

**David**

David awoke to the sound of soft voices above him and the slight shifting of weight on either side. He could pick out Matteo’s smooth tone instantly—playful and bright—and soon after, Jonas’, softer than velvet so as not to wake him. Matteo’s warm hand stroked up and down his hip, tightening as it reached his waist and lessening over the slight curve of his thigh. Jonas was also touching him, his almost fingers tracing his shoulder.

“Good morning, David,” Matteo whispered, his hand tightening. “Sleep well?” 

David wasn’t quite ready to be awake, but as Matteo and no doubt Jonas now knew he was, there was no way he was going back to sleep.

“Mmm,” he murmured his assent. He leaned up blindly for a kiss, warm, soft lips touched his own briefly and gently. Mmm Matteo. 

David blinked his eyes open, and saw Jonas staring at him with a careful look in his eyes. Fuck, he didn’t need to be careful anymore, surely? David pulled Jonas closer and stole a kiss from his cooler lips and sighed in further satisfaction. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, David,” Matteo whispered, grinning. “Jonas wouldn’t let me wake you up earlier—”

“I just…” Jonas’ voice was careful, but warm with fond amusement. “David deserves rest, fucker—” 

“Guys, no worries,” David managed groggily. “Thank you for letting me sleep.”

Jonas made a pleased sound, it made a warm flutter rise in David’s chest that usually only Matteo could provide. Matteo certainly noticed, smiling and pulling David close. “I almost had to stop Jonas from leaving us” he said, pouting, “from his own flat!”

“I was just going to find us some food. And I thought you guys maybe wanted some privacy. Now that… Well.” Jonas shrugged, a little deflated.

David could fill in the blanks. They had said this was a one time thing, and now the morning was here with daylight and worries and who knew how they could figure out what happened next. 

Jonas looked a little lost, and David had no problem understanding the feeling. He and Matteo were meant to be, Matteo was everything David ever wanted, and still, this experience had shaken him in a way he never would have been able to anticipate. Jonas fit so well with them. It was not just about the sex. When they all cuddled together afterwards, it had felt wonderful. David had suddenly realised, at least theoretically, how a polyamorous relationship could work out. A part of him almost wished this could be more than a one time thing. Another part knew exactly how tricky a relationship with more than two could be, at least for him. 

So. Yeah. He had no idea what he wanted, really, except he didn’t want Jonas to run away just yet. 

“We don’t need privacy, stupid,” Matteo muttered, crudely mirroring what David wanted to say. “I suggest we chill, and cuddle, and have some breakfast.” He looked quickly at Jonas. “I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

Jonas nodded. “Sure, yeah.”

“And we should probably talk a little,” David suggested.

“Probably,” Jonas nodded again.

“And… is it too much to ask for a morning quickie?” Matteo asked, his face breaking into a cheesy grin.

David couldn’t help barking out a laugh. “You’re so subtle, Matteo!” He untangled Matteo’s still sleep-mussed curls with loving fingers, feeling more than hearing him purr. 

Jonas grinned then. “Yeah, that’s his trademark.” He bit his lip, looking from Matteo to David to Matteo again. His eyes were dark again. “I’m up for more if you guys are,” he said, finally.

David grinned and pulled Jonas closer. This could definitely be a nice way to wake up. He rolled them over until he was on top of Jonas, trailing kisses and nips down Jonas’ jaw and neck and over his chest. Matteo smiled and threw a blanket over their heads, trapping the quickly rising heat and potent smell of desire.

“Suck his cock, David,” Matteo said intently, his eyes gleaming in what little light the blanket could offer.

David didn’t mind that at all. 

“On your hands and knees?” Matteo asked almost shyly, slowly rutting against David’s waist and stroking his cheek. “Please, David?”

David smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, then shoved the blanket away, shivering from the blast of cold air on his overheated skin. David stretched his arms above his head in an effort to wake up more. Jonas, comfortable against the pillows and headboard, openly stroked his cock at the sight, watching David. David caught his eye and flushed in satisfaction. 

Matteo grinned in anticipation as David spread Jonas’ legs and positioned himself between them to lick Jonas’ half-interested cock into full hardness. Jonas moaned loudly, his hands flying to the back of David’s head to grip his thick curls and guide him closer. A flush of heat went through David. He hummed in agreement, sliding his tongue under Jonas’ foreskin and pushing it down from the head of his cock.

Matteo was swapping openmouthed, sloppy kisses with Jonas, stroking his hair and tweaking his nipples. Jonas was shaking under the attention from both of them. 

David sank his mouth down on Jonas’ shaft, sucking slowly, tongue tracing the swollen veins.

Matteo and Jonas watched David take him down completely, mouth parted slightly. When David swallowed around the head of Jonas’ cock, taking Jonas into his throat, Jonas gasped, and Matteo gave an undefinable sound. David breathed deeply of the strong, sweet, clean scent of Jonas’ body.

Jonas’ head fell back, his eyes closed. They snapped open and dropped back to where David’s lips stretched around his cock.

David felt Matteo’s eyes on him as he took his time, used his lips and tongue and hands and even the faintest edge of teeth. He pushed Jonas’ pulsing shaft up against his taut, quivering belly so he could take the soft, heavy weight of Matteo’s testicles onto his tongue. He sucked and rolled them in his mouth, watching the ecstasy twist Jonas’ face. “Gah! Fuck, David, that’s… that’s so good.”

“You look so good, too” Matteo moaned.

David hummed his own pleasure at Jonas’ and Matteo’s words around his mouthful. David had done this many times with Matteo, and he’d found he enjoyed it, the weight on his tongue, the ache in his jaw, the way it made his lips tingle. He had never really imagined doing this with someone else than Matteo. Well, lately he had imagined one or two things he wanted to do with Jonas, but still. This felt so new. 

Jonas’ hands fisted in David’s hair, but he made no attempt to control David’s movements. Not that David would have minded. In fact, the idea of merely holding on while Jonas pumped himself into David’s mouth made David press his cock hard against the bedspread and whimper.

“I’ve got you,” Matteo muttered, coming up behind him. He grabbed David’s hips and hiked them into the air.

David sputtered in surprise, then he felt the sudden presence of a hot tongue in his crack, insufficiently close to where he really wanted it. Jonas slid the head of his cock over David’s lower lip, painting it with fluid. “Here, David,” he murmured, pushing it in between his lips again.

“Shit,” David moaned against heated flesh, barely able to concentrate on this, one of his favourite sexual acts, now that Matteo’s tongue had made its way to his arsehole and was pressing in a few millimeters at a time. “Oh, fuck.”

“Ah-ah,” Jonas crooned, stroking David’s cheek with one hand while guiding his cock into David’s mouth with the other. He groaned in a low voice as David took him in as far as he could, and stroked his tongue over the thick, pulsing vein on the underside.

Matteo nipped at David’s inner thigh, smirking at the his moan and Jonas’s answering whimper. “I’m going to use my fingers now,” he warned.

David pulled off, stroking the head of Jonas’s cock. “I’m ready, love,” he assured, raising his hips even more. 

Matteo chuckled and pressed a kiss to his spine, slicking his fingers with lubricant. “Never thought you weren’t.” He circled David’s hole with the tip of his index finger. At David’s wordless encouragement he slid it home; David once again pulled off Jonas’s cock to moan, wrapping his arms around Jonas’ hips and muffling his moan in his stomach.

“Please fuck me.” David gripped the sheets on either side of Jonas, licking at the dripping head of his cock. “Matteo?”

Another slick finger slipped in beside the first, surprising David enough to have Jonas hiss at the sudden (if light) addition of teeth. 

“Let me take care of you, David,” Matteo muttered. ”Let us take care of you.”

David smiled softly and pushed back onto Matteo’s fingers. Matteo took the hint, working a bit quicker to prepare him while Jonas slid underneath him. 

David closed his eyes and buried his face in the cool hollow between Jonas’s shoulder and neck.

Matteo positioned himself between David’s legs and slid mostly inside him, pressing him down onto Jonas. 

And oh. Right. David realised that he could ride Jonas like this, while Matteo was working him from behind. The thought was dizzying. 

“Jonas,” he muttered. “I want to ride you like this.” 

“Fuck, yeah,” Jonas sighed, bucking his hips up against him, so his dick pressed into his stomach.

David reached up to hold Jonas head still, circling over his temples with his thumbs and pressing insistent kisses to his half-open mouth. 

“Do you—do you think you can take both of us?” Jonas asked against his lips, reaching between them to stroke over David’s swollen cock and the wetness between his legs.

“I—!” David inhaled abruptly, grabbing Matteo’s hand and holding tightly at the sudden feeling of Matteo’s full length inside him. “Maybe,” he said, his voice tight. “I want to try.”

“Be careful with him,” Jonas smiled over David’s shoulder, holding David’s head close in a protective gesture. 

“Always,” Matteo groaned, resting his forehead on David’s shoulder. 

They were all still for a moment, as David got adjusted to the sensation of Matteo inside, and Jonas found a condom that he put on. 

With Matteo still inside, David somehow managed to grab hold of Jonas and slowly sink down on him. 

Fuck. He had never felt full like this before. His legs shook.

Matteo pulled out of David to thrust back in and set a middling pace. “Tell me how it feels, David.” 

David smiled a bit, doubting that he was capable of saying much. “So good,” he breathed.

“Yeah?”

David really couldn’t talk right now. “Harder,” he said simply, ducking his head and sucking and kissing into the side of Jonas’s neck. 

“Even harder?” Matteo asked. 

“Fuck, yes, please,” David panted, clinging desperately to Jonas, groaning shamelessly at the dual pleasure of Jonas in the front and the steady pressure of Matteo’s dick in the back. 

Matteo pushed in harder, grinding into David, three more times. Four. He pressed closer, so right that he stole David’s breath. Jonas’ dark eyes were wild as he groaned, bucking his hips up into David, too. 

”So good…” David groaned, rocking between them to meet their movements. The burning feeling of Jonas and Matteo thrusting inside him made David’s guts clench as the beginning of a wave of tingling pleasure swept through him.

He was not going to last.

His mouth fell open in as his feelings built higher and higher. He leant his forehead against Jonas’ shoulder, letting go.

“Jonas,” he said, pleading now. The sound was rough and ragged as if it had been torn from his chest. “Matteo.”

He couldn’t say much more before he was coming, clenching and pulsing around both Matteo and Jonas. 

He moaned loudly, the tight coil of pleasant warmth in his stomach snapping and washing over him in wave after wave of pleasure. The dual fullness made his orgasm stretch out, and he was only vaguely aware of Matteo stilling, gripping his thighs. David shuddered his way through his orgasm, a bit shocked at how fucking good it felt. Sweat dripped down his face and he felt wrecked and useless. 

Matteo leaned forward over David’s back and kissed his shoulder as he worked toward his completion. “Come on, love,” David murmured, tilting his head back against Matteo’s shoulder. Matteo kissed the soft flesh under his ear. Then, Matteo groaned deeply and stuttered in his movements. Suddenly he was coming as well. 

David winced as Matteo pulled out of him and his warm, comforting weight disappeared. David sat there over Jonas for a moment, the world spinning around him, and then he looked back to Jonas. His dick, the condom now shed, stood to attention, red and swollen. David didn’t even think about it before he reached for Jonas’ face, pulling Jonas toward him for a sweet kiss. 

Jonas kissed David back, sighing into his mouth. “David…” Jonas muttered, looking like he was right on the edge, read in his cheeks and with glazed eyes.. “Can you just…” 

David smiled, knowing exactly what Jonas needed. He rested his forehead on Jonas’ as he pulled Jonas closer with one hand while the other took Jonas’ cock. Jonas breathed kisses into his mouth, little hitching gasps as David stroked his cock. 

Matteo came closer, leaning in on them both. “I can blow you if you like, Jonas” Matteo offered, watching Jonas carefully. “I can make you come.”

And, _ fuck _. Suddenly the air was thick with tension, as Jonas stared at Matteo. 

“I’m sure David would love to watch that, too.” Matteo looked right at David as he said it, eyes intense and dark. 

David wouldn’t mind seeing that, Matteo taking Jonas’ hard cock in his mouth and letting Jonas fuck his face until he was coming down his throat. And Matteo did make a show, kissing down Jonas’ chest. 

However, David could feel that Jonas was way too far gone. Jonas was hard and leaking and his hips were shaking. Jonas pulled Matteo close and kissed him deeply. Bit into his lip. Then he tipped over the edge and came all over David’s hand and his stomach. He shivered for a long time. 

Matteo lifted his head to meet David’s gaze, staring between Jonas and David like he’d just been punched in the stomach, in a good way. David held his gaze, smiled at him. 

They all slumped down in the bed, lying back, Jonas in the middle between Matteo and David. 

They were all breathing hard, and still, silence fell upon them. David wasn’t quite sure what to say, or if there was much to be said at all. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling dizzy and not knowing exactly how he felt. This had been an adventure, no doubt about it. It had been so hot. 

It was just… He could get used to this. 

A part of him had feared that he would feel insecure, or jealous of Jonas’ or Matteo’s bodies, or just plain jealous. That just didn’t happen, at all. He knew that he loved Matteo more than anything, and he knew that Matteo loved him. At the same time, he could see the love between Matteo and Jonas, too, and it felt right. 

David felt safe with Matteo and Jonas. The only regret he felt, was that it soon would be over. And that Jonas seemed a little sad. Actually, Jonas looked like he didn’t know what would happen next. David could understand that feeling. He was uncertain, too. How could they move on from this? How could David keep the best relationship in his life from being irreparably damaged by their adventure?

He didn’t know, but he knew he always thought better with food in his belly. He leaned over and kissed Jonas, then Matteo, and then he slumped back into the bed. “Breakfast?” 

“I don’t know if I have much in my kitchen,” Jonas smiled. “But we have the cookies from yesterday, at least.”

After a delayed moment, Matteo chuckled. “Cookies. Well. I won’t mind that.” 

The three of them got up, and took turns at the bathroom cleaning up. They were all smiling and joking, but there was a certain stillness between them, too. A _ what now _. 

Jonas looked a little uncertain, like he didn’t know what the rules were. 

As they had breakfast with eggs, coffee and cookies, David realised that he had figured out one thing. He loved these guys. Love wasn’t limited: it was expansive, it grew, it was endless. He could love Matteo completely, with everything he had, and still have more than enough to love Jonas just as fully. If he dared to. Hell, if he was allowed to. At the same time, he knew he could manage to let this be just an adventure. A one time thing, just like they had planned it to be. Matteo was more than enough for him, just as he knew he was enough for Matteo. 

The question was, what they all wanted. 

When they all were sitting around the table, he was surprised that Matteo finally voiced what they all were thinking about. 

“I guess I want to know… what do you want from this, Jonas?” Matteo asked. He took a deep breath. “Like, are you fine with this being a one time thing, or do you want more?” 

David swallowed. He hadn’t expected a direct question like that, at all. 

“What I want?” Jonas breathed.

“Yeah,” Matteo said. “It just seems like you’re thinking about it, that’s all.”

Jonas huffed a laugh, but he sounded sad, more than anything else. “I can’t hide anything for you guys, can I…”

David was just about to say that part of him wouldn’t mind that they became something more than a one time thing, when Jonas continued. 

“Right, to be honest, this has been a very special experience, and I think… You’re right. I can’t help it, a part of me does want more. Part of me thinks we could work it out.” 

Matteo met David’s gaze and David could see the surprise and awe in his eyes. ”You really think so?”

”Yeah.” Jonas smiled, and this time he looked more sure of himself, almost relieved. ”But you guys, you are soulmates. I don’t want to mess that up.” 

David blinked. “I suppose that being three in one relationship isn’t easy.” 

“Yeah,” Matteo added. “Being with one person can be tricky enough, so I bet being with two can be a lot.” 

“But,” David continued, but then Jonas interrupted him. 

“That’s exactly it,” he said, staring at them both. “You don’t want that. To be honest, I’m not sure if I really want it, with all its implications, either. And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, no,” Matteo says quickly, “It’s cool, Jonas, it’s just, we need to…”

“No.” Jonas got up, standing before them. His voice was hoarse. “Let me say this. You two have something special going on. And I can’t ruin that. I know you guys don’t want to take that risk, I sure as hell know that I won’t.” He released a deep breath. “And it’s alright. I think this thing we had together was special, but I think it’s best that we leave it like that. It’s just how it is. We are friends, and that’s it.”

”Wait,” Matteo said. ”Listen. Don’t be so fatalistic, Jonas, it’s not like you at all.”

Jonas startled. ”What the fuck?” he barked a laugh.

Matteo shrugged and rubbed his face, then he looked at them both. ”Uhm… I don’t mean to be rude. It’s very noble of you to protect us, but maybe we get to say how we feel?” His eyes went to David again. ”It’s not like David and I have had the time to talk about it, but I’m sure we all have had similar feelings and doubts. Sex can be just fun, but we are friends, too, and we all have history, and I suppose it’s not strange that feelings get into the mix.”

Jonas stared at him. ”Right.”

”It’s true,” David confirmed. ”You’re not alone here, Jonas. I gotta admit that it has crossed my mind that I would like to keep this, too.”

Jonas stared at them both in silence. Then he sat back down, and David could see some of the tension ease out of him. ”Then. I guess the question is, what do we want?”

David nodded. ”That seems to be the question, yes.”

”I suppose I can go first, ” Matteo said, his voice suddenly shivering. ”If I knew it was possible to not fuck up everything, I would love for this to be more than a one time thing.”

”That pretty much sums up how I feel, too,” David nodded.

Jonas leaned back, giving them a slow smile. ”Guys, you have no idea how much it means to me, hearing you say this. Because that’s more or less how I feel, too.” He paused for a moment. ”And you know what, it makes it so much easier to decide what I want. In theory, I would love for this thing to go on, I mean, it has basically ruined me for sex with others for a long time. But, seriously? I want what you guys have. I want to find someone to love, just like you guys love each other.”

David swallowed. “Are you sure?” he asked, not sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He met Matteo’s gaze, seeing the same question mirrored in his eyes.

Jonas nodded, still smiling. “It’s the best way to make sure we don’t fuck up everything, too. We can go back to how things were. I mean, it will probably be a bit awkward at times, but. We’ll get over it.” 

”You have a point, ” Matteo said.

David leaned back, realising that Jonas was right. Living in a throuple sounded tempting, but in reality, there were so many ways things could get difficult. ”Yeah. You’re right.”

Matteo nodded then, and walked over to give Jonas a hug. ”Bro,” he just said.

”Bro,” Jonas smiled.

“Thanks for doing this with us,” Matteo added. “It meant a lot. You know that, right?” 

David could hear the care in his voice. The boys hugged for a long time. “You good, Luigi?” Jonas asked.

“Yeah, I am. You?”

Jonas smiled into the hug. “I am.”

David went over to them, and hugged them both. ”Me too,” he smiled, glad they all got their chance to talk things through. He didn’t regret a single second of what just happened. ”So, guys. No regrets?”

Matteo shook his head. “I’ll never regret it,” he gave them his crooked smile. 

”Same here,” Jonas said, and David was glad to see that his wide grin was back.

That was the moment he knew for sure that this was going to be okay.

David and Matteo left Jonas’ house pretty quickly after that, and Jonas waved them off with a half smile and a joke, and David could actually believe they would be able to go back to how things were before.

It was cold outside as they walked home, and Matteo clutched David’s hand in his. “Do you think we could have made it work, all three of us?” he asked. 

David shrugged. “I really don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. Right now we have what we have. Jonas is one of our best friends, and he’ll still be our best friend. We just have a very special moment to remember.”

“Yeah,” Matteo smiled. “That’s true. And Jonas is right, we will get over it.”

David nodded. Everything that happened between them wouldn’t disappear all at once. But it would fade, and some day, this would all just be a fond memory. Jonas would find someone else to love, and David and Matteo had each other. That was all that mattered. 

All in all, David was thankful for this. He felt lucky that he was allowed to share this with Matteo, and with Jonas. One thing was certain; he would never forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it turned out okay! Leave me a comment, and/ or talk to me on Tumblr, [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/), if you want to. I really appreciate it. My inbox is still full of prompts, but if you have wishes, don't be afraid to ask. :)


End file.
